Dont read this!
by Mrs. Teacher I tried
Summary: DON'T READ THIS STORY. IT IS VERY BAD SO DON'T READ IT. I AM WORKING ON A MUCH BETTER STORY, IT'S CALLED Inu No Hana. I REALLY NEED A BETA TO WATCH ME WHILE I WRITE THIS STORY SO I DON'T MESS IT UP. PLEASE IF YOU'RE A BETA, PLEASE REVIEW AND WATCH MY WORK ON MY NEW STORY, Inu No Hana, AND MAKE SURE I DON'T MESS IT UP. PLEASE READ NEW STORY! pls read new story, and review it.
1. Chapter 1

Every sensei must train a team of genin, but they also must train at least one chunin at the same time. The chunin is second in command, but still, they learn under the jonin. They basically are an assistant teacher and work and help the jonin in all the missions. This is story is mostly about how the group is with their new teacher.

I have all the pictures of these people so you know what they look like on my page! So look if you want to know what they look like!

"Alright everyone, I will now announce your groups and your senseis'. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you are now paired together, and your senseis' are, Kakashi Hatake and Hana Kikuno. Now then, Ino, Chouji…" Iruka trailed off to the other groups, but his words still rung in their ears. Sakura could only hear her and Sasuke's names paired together, while Naruto and Sasuke could only hear their names paired together. A look of disbelief washed over both of their faces. Naruto then clutched his stomach. It felt as if a thousand winds were inside it and were rushing around all at the same time. He attributed this to the knowledge that he was now paired up with his new arch enemy. Naruto then began to smile, for he now realized that he would be paired up with Sakura. He then began to think about the names Iruka had said would be his new senseid's. One was a man's, the other was a woman's. Naruto had never heard her name before, and she had probably never heard of any of them. So, she might be the one girl around that didn't have crush on Sasuke, and that was a bit of thing to celebrate. Naruto then lifted his head up and began to listen to the other names being called. "Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, you are now paired up and your sensei's will be, Yuuhi Kurenai and Katsuo Shiro…" Iruka then continued on and on with others. Naruto then decided that this was either the best thing that had ever happened to him, or the worse.

Kakashi and the Hokage stood within the kitchen of Naruto's apartment, while Hana aimlessly wandered around each room. "So this is one our student's house's, no food in the fridge, nothing in the cabinets either." Hana said as she poked around the kitchen. "Yes, this is Naruto Uzumaki's home." The Hokage simply commented. Kakashi then picked up a carton of milk and examined it. "This milk's expiration date is way over due, this will send him running to the bathroom all day if he drank any of it." Kakashi commented. Hana then let out a loud burst of laughter and exclaimed, "What an Idjit!" Kakashi's expression seemed to consist of a smile as he turned slightly to Hana. "I seem to recall you doing a similar thing only a week ago." Hana then sweat-dropped and yelled on her behalf, "You told me noodles don't expire and they would be fine to eat!" Kakashi only chuckled as he said, "Well, I thought that you would have sense enough to know not to trust me when I tell you to eat twelve year old noodles."

Day or two later

"They are late." Naruto commented begrudgingly. The academy was empty except for them and they were waiting impatiently to meet their sensei's. "Why don't you just sit down and try to be calm." Sakura said as she took in a deep breath so not to get angry. "I don't want to sit down and be calm, I want to meet our new sensei's!" He said as he peered out the door, up and down the hall. "Just sit down already." Sakura said as he angry side began to peek out behind her calm appearance. "No, I am ready for anything, believe it!" Naruto then reached for a chair and got on top of it so he could to reach up to the top of the door. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked in a very annoyed tone. "This is what they get for being late!" he said as he placed a chalk board eraser between the sliding doors. He then quickly put the chair away and stood away from the door so not to arise suspicion. They all then heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall. He then entered the room, the chalk board eraser fell on his head.

"Alright, I am your sensei, and this is the chunin, Hana. She is also my student, but since she is a chunin she is also the second in charge. This is how it works in all the teams." Kakahsi said as he stood before the three genin before him. "Ok, I am Hana Kikuno, I am a chunin, and that is all I have to say at the moment. Now tell us about yourselves." The blonde haired and blue eyed young woman said. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all looked her over. She looked around 14, and she had extremely long blonde hair. It was in a tight braid that reached down to about the middle of her back. Two loose strands of long, blonde hair still remained on each side of her face. The strands were slightly curled and as she turned from onw side to the other you could see many different flowers incorporated into the braid. She had blue eyes and wore a navy kimono that stretched to a few inches above her knees. She was wearing her headband as a belt and wore a navy shirt under the kimono and bandages covered the upper part of her legs. They then focused their attention Kakashi. He was wearing a mask and had only one eye visible. He looked quite intimidating indeed, but Hana didn't seem intimidating at all. All of them were thinking the same thing, how could someone like her be able to become a chunin. "Alright then, let's start with you. What is your name, what do you like, what is your dream, why did you become a ninja, and other things as such." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sasuke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. I 'like' nothing, I have no real dreams, and I became a ninja so that I could avenge my clan." Sasuke then sat back down. Hana flashed a quick grin and cheerfully said, "That was interesting, now let's move on to you." She then pointed to Sakura. "I am Sakura, I like…" she giggled instead of answered. "My dream is to one day be the wife of…." She giggled yet again. Her cheeks were as cherry as her hair and she could hardly control herself. "I became a ninja so that I could be close to…" she giggled and giggled. _Hana's thoughts: she certainly cannot be accused of being emotionless or detached, unlike her partner over there. He seems to be quite insensate._ **Kakashi's thoughts: just like any other girl her age, she reminds me slightly of Rin, but at least Rin had tact and wasn't so foolish. "**So, Uzumaki, tell us about yourself." Hana said as she flashed another quick grin to the blonde haired before her. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next great Hokage, believe it. I like ramen, my dream is to be the next Hokage, and I became a ninja so everyone would finally respect me. I will be the next Hokage, and I will surpass Sasuke, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke gave a defiant huff, for he did not believe that fool would ever become Hokage or beat him. "Great, with that kind of attitude even the stupidest of people can become great!" Hana exclaimed as she brought down her fist in a fit of joy. "Now that we have that out of the way, I will now tell you about your survival exam. This exam will test you to see if you can truly be a genin." Kakashi said as he stood away from the railing that he had formerly been leaning on. "But I thought that we had already taken the exam that judged if we could be genin!" Naruto exclaimed as the others sat dumbfounded. "you only took an exam that determined if you could even be considered as genin." Hana answered in her always pleasant tone. "Tommorow you all will take an exam that will determine if you all are genin level. Get up early in the morning and meet in the middle of the forest. Oh, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said as he began to walk away from his spot. "Yes my fluffy bunny, your little strange eye is so cute. Do you use lotion on your ears to make them soft. My white haired ferrit, such a fluffy animal you are." Hana said as she began to walk away, Kakashi by her side. At those comments all of them turned to look at them both. Who the hell could she be talking to. "Hey Sakura, you think she'd got a, thing for him?" Naruto whispered as they watched them walk away. "Why do we not need to eat breakfast?" Sasuke said, unphased by Hana's language. "So you won't puke." Hana said with a grin on her face as she turned around to face her students. A small guinea pig in her arms. It gave a few squeaks. She then picked it up and held it next to her face. "What a fluffy, little piggy you are." she commented as she rubbed the small creature against her cheek.

"You all passed! You all passed you all learned the meaning of friendship!" Hana exclaimed joyfully as she sprang from her place. She then gave a quick hug to the quite surprised team. Kakashi just gave a small sigh and said, "What she means is that you all learned that a team is stronger than just one. You all must be strong and work together to be able to overcome an obstacle." Hana then hugged Naruto, and then Sasuke, but he just resisted and pushed her away. Hana then withdrew from the three before her and clapped her hands together and said with a huge grin on her face, "You all are now genin and we will be starting our missions tomorrow!" The guinea pig that rested on her shoulder then let out a loud squeal of excitement as she patted it on the head. "Oh Jo Jo, I believe we will finally have our own students, I am excited as well." The students just sat confused, but happy.

"I cant believe she made me get all the groceries, I mean I am just so tired from the exam, doesn't that mean anything to her. I will never get to escape that woman's tyranny." Sakura mumbled and sighed to herself as she walked down the crowded street. She carried quite a hefty load, for a large brown paper bag filled with goods were placed in each arm. Sakura then could feel the bags slipping away from her grasp, she was going drop one on the ground. She was focused on reaquiring her grip on the paper bags while she walked down the street, and so she bumped right into someone. One of the large paper bags fell instantly to the ground, spilling all of its contents onto the barren road. "Dammitt." Sakura mumbled as she kneeled to the ground to pick everything that now rested on the ground. "I am so sorry Sakura, here let me help you." Hana said as she bent down onto her knees to help Sakura clean up the mess that had been made. "Oh, sorry Hana-Sama, I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking where I was going, it's my fault." She frantically said as she blushed and tried to clean up everything. "Don't worry about it, here let me help you carry those home, it's the least I could do since I ran right into you." Hana said as she looked up at Sakura and smiled. Jo Jo chirped as if he was trying to display his happiness as well. "Thank you." Sakura answered as she stood to her feet.

"So who is this you have brought home to us this evening?" Sakura's mother questioned as she opened the door and examined Hana. "This is Hana-Sama, she is one of my teachers. We ran into eachother and she offered to help me with carrying the groceries." Sakura answered. "Your teacher eh, well we must certainly invite her to join us for dinner this evening, it is the least we could do for our daughter's teacher. You are after all training our daughter to be a true ninja." Sakura's mother said with a slight smile on her face as she invited them both in.

"So, Hana-San, where exactly do you live. Please tell us a little about yourself." Sakura's mother said as four of them sat at the dinner table. "Well, since my sister left I have not had a permanent residence as of yet. My sister and I lived with our mother and father, but when I was 10 they were sent out on a mission and were K. I. A. After that, my sister quit her training to become a ninja, and began to work to support me. But work dried up and we would have to move if we wanted to support ourselves. So I chose to continue my training and to become a true shinobi, and my sister left." Hana answered as she took ate a little bit more of her meal. "You must be a determined young woman, but the streets are no where for someone as young as you to be living. How about you stay with us, and in exchange you will help out around the house, how does that sound?" Sakura's mother said with a smile on her face, surprising Hana and Sakura both. "Thank you so much, you are so kind, thank you, I will accept, and I will do my best to help you." Hana managed to croak out of her now dry pallet. "You are the one training my daughter to be a shinobi, it's the least I could do." Sakura's mother answered with grin.

Ok, that's the first chapter, hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am really sorry I made so many errors on the last one. I was just so excited that I forgot to check it before posting it. Again sorry

2 Years into the past

"Get up runt! Runt get up." Akki said as he began to poke Hana while she slept. Hana only murmured and slightly opened her eyes to see what was going on. "I said get up runt!"Akki exclaimed again as he jumped from his place upon the window seal and kicked Hana out off of the bed. She landed on the floor with a thud, and looked up at Akki who now sat upon her bed. "Ya know, you didn't have to do that." Hana said as she rose from the ground and rubbed her head. "How else will I be able to wake you up. Now get ready, we have an important mission today. It's an A rank mission and sensei isn't going to go with us. Now get ready, and wear something that is actually meant for going on missions, none of that formal crap that you usually wear." Akki said as he got up from his place and went over to her wardrobe and began to pull at all of her clothes. "Fine, fine, just get out, and I don't always wear formal clothes." Hana said as she finally pulled herself up. "Whatever, just meet us at the academy, and don't be late, Runt!" Akki said as he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. "Whatever you red demon." Hana sighed to herself as she went over to her wardrobe and pulled out her red and white kimono. She then wrapped her thighs and her legs with bandages. Most girls her age no longer wore kimonos, but to Hana they were much more comfortable than the tight and drafty clothes most women wore today. Akki always critized her about everything she did. He was so skilled in everything he did and that made him extremely cocky. The only thing that made her partnership with them bearable was Katsuo. He was skilled in the way of the shinobi and he was extremely nice as well. He never critized her, or anybody for that matter, and that made him one of the most likeable people around. Hana then packed all her things in her small, yellow backpack and was out the door and down the stairs. She flew into the kitchen, where her sister, Akemi, was standing over the stove, fixing breakfast. "Where do you think you're going Kinpapi {Kinpapi is a japanese nickname meaning "Blondie"}?" Akemi said with a bit of a chuckle as her sister ran right through the kitchen. "I've got a mission to complete, I've gotta go nee-chan!" Hana exclaimed as she tried to race past her older sister, but was caught by her grasp. "Wait up a bit, here are some sandwhiches for you and your friends. Now be careful, and remember, always be a proper young lady." Akemi said as she handed Hana some grilled cheese sandwhiches. Akemi held a huge grin on her face as she watched her younger sister run out the door and onto the street.

Hana ran right to the academy. When she got close enough, she could see Katsuo and Akki standing there, under the shade of the tree. The academy was where they always met, for lack of any place better. "  
Hey Kat-Kun!" Hana exclaimed as she waved her hand and ran toward them. "What took you so long?" Akki instantly asked as he leaned his back against the tree. Hana completely ignored him and reached into her back pack and took out two grilled cheese sandwhiches. "Here Kat-Kun, my sister made some for me." Hana said as she offered it to Katsuo. "Thanks." He said as he took it from her hand. Hana was about to take a bitr out of her sandwhich when she noticed that Akki had is hand out stretched towards her. "Why do you have your hand stretched out towards me?" Hana said. "Why do you think, now give me a sandwhich runt!" He answered begrudginly as he went to grab the sandwhich away from her hand. "No, it's my sandwhich Akki! It's mine." Hana said as she tried to keep her prize out of reach from Akki's grasping fingers. "Runt give me that sandwhich!" Akki exclaimed as he nearly tackled Hana to the ground. "Get off me you little devil!" Hana exclaimed as she tried once again to push Akki away. "Now come on you two, you act no better than those students still at the academy." A familiar voice said. Both Hana and Akki discarded their fight and looked up to see the face upon the head held high by Kakahsi's broad shoulders. Instantly Hana's face turned crimson at the sudden sight of her senpai. She had always possessed a sort of respect and admiration towards him, but in the last year or two, she had suddenly developed a slight crush on him. She knew that he was unatainable and that he would only be hers in her dreams, but still, it was impossible not to still want him. She and Akki in only an instant were standing before him, their bodies stiff from embarrassment of being caught by an elder. "Look, here is an extra sandwhich right here." Kakahsi said as he bent down and dug through the yellow bookbag before Hana. "I don't want to see any more of this kind of behavior, you are going on a mission, and there will be no room for nonsense." Kakashi said as he bagan to walk away. "Yes sir!" they both exclaimed stiffly. After they were both sure he was gone they relaxed. Akki then noticed that Hana's face was completely red and she was blushing. "Let's get going, I've had enough of this for today." Akki said as he turned his back on them both and began to walk away.

"Kat-Kun, what is our mission exactly?" Hana asked as she and Katsuo walked behind Akki to the mission depot. "We have to guard a some people and guide them to the village hidden in the sand." Katsuo answered. "The village hidden in the sand, are they ninja from that village then?" she asked. "I think they are the children of some of the prominent families in the village, so they come from ninja bloodlines, but aren't actually ninja themselves." Katsuo answered. "Oh, well at least that will be intersting." Hana said as she gave a big grin. Katsuo looked down at her and smiled and gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Alright, this is a very important mission, for it helps us to maintain a good relationship with the village hidden in the sand. You will be directing and guiding children from the sand village back to their village. While doing this you must also protect them, for these children are from the elite and their families may have enemies that wish to harm them. There will be six children in all and you must protect every one of them, understood?" the third Hokage said as he looked the three over. "Understood sir." They all answered. "Alright then, get going." And with that the three were off to go collect the children they were supposed to protect. "Do you think they will be able to figure out this is just a training exercise?" Iruka asked. "No, we have our best jonin out there posing as children, so it will be fairly hard to sense the gen jutsu. Also, we have you and some of our other best jonin posing as attackers, I think it will be almost impossible for them to figure out this is just a training exercise." The third Hokage answered.

"It's been so long since I have wore a mask like this." Kakashi said as he put on a white mask that covered his whole face. He stood on top a tree branch, out of sight from the group of genin below him. He then put on a straw hat that had strips of cloth on the side, this disguise fully masked him. Iruka suddenly landed on the same branch as him. "Do you think they will be able to handle this?" he said as he looked down at them all. "Frankly, no. I saw them this morning, they were acting no better than academy students. They don't know how to work together, and if they don't work together they will have no chance against someone like me."Kakashi said as he jumped from his spot in the tree. "Same as always, extremely doubtful of others abilities." Iruka mumbled to himself as he jumped from his place as well.

"Akki, I think the group is getting tired, let's make camp and continue tomorrow." Hana said as she observed the group. "Let's cover a bit more ground and then we'll call it quits." Akki Answered. "Alright." Hana sighed. "Hey runt, we got anything to eat?" Akki asked. "Well, we have some rice patties and I have some packs of noodles I can warm up." Hana answered. "Alright, they look tired, this is the perfect time to attack." Kakashi said. "Ok, let's make our move." Iruka said as they jumped from their spots, revealing their positions. Akki then threw several kunai knives in their direction without even turning his head. Iruka and Kakashi narrowly missed them and landed on their feet.

_**Flashback: **__"Now remember, capture one of the teamates and see what their commrades do, you will judge them on if they stay on task, or go after the teammate. You must never reveal yourself to them." The third Hokage announced to the two jonin before him._

Kakashi then bounded forward and caught the nearest genin in sight, Hana. He placed his arm around her front and had his hand grasping her shoulder. He then jumped backwards and landed on his feet. "Stop right there!" Akki exclaimed as he turned to face the attackers. Akki then bounded forward and launched an array of kunai at them. This made Kakashi lose his grip and jump backwards to avoid the blows. Iruka and Kakashi then flashed away and were gone. "Come on runt, lets get a move on." Akki said as he out stretched his hand to Hana, who sat on the ground. She took his hand in hers and pulled herself up. "Thanks."

"Aren't those kids the children of the elite." The rough looking man said to the man beside him. "Yep, and you know what that means right, it means that we could kidnap those kids and collect a big ransom." The other one answered as he observed the group of children below them. "We'll attack during the night then."

"I'm hungry." One of the children whined. All nine of them sat around a small fire near a cliff which provided a bit of shelter. Hana frantically tried to fix enough ramen for all of them, but she was failing greatly. Akki sat with a growing anger, for he hated the way the kids complained and he showed it plainly on his face. His eyes were large and his face strained, he simply counldn't bare the obsessive complaints of the children. "I needs to go potty!" Exclaimed another. This sent Akki over the edge. Akki stood up and then exclaimed, "You all shut up right now! I have had enough with all of you! You slouch when you walk," Akki pointed to a child. "You eat sloppily and always have boogers hanging out of your nose!" He exclaimed as he pointed at another child. "And you, you take too damn long in the bathroom!" he exclaimed as he pointed to yet another child. Still seething with rage, Akki again took his seat. "I'm going to bed." Akki said as he got up and went over to the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ya know Sakura, you remind me of my sister. You both act the same and you seem to do what she did." Hana commented as she and Sakura planted more herbs in the garden. Their last mission had been a very tiring one and this was a way for them to tone it down and relax. "Really, how so?" Sakura asked as she planted another herb in her mother's garden. "Well, you and my sister both are in love with people who seem to treat fairly viciously." Hana said as she planted an herb. "Sasuke doesn't treat me viciously!" Sakura exclaimed. Hana only let out a chuckle. "I knew it, but don't worry, I'm no better. I'm practically in love with someone who wouldn't know I existed." Hana answered. "Oh, so you are in love with someone after all." Sakura said as she gave a grin and nudged Hana with her shoulder. "Yes, what of it. It's practically useless since there is absolutely no chance he would even consider me." Hana said as she gave a bit of a smile as she thought of what it would be like to actually be with him. Even the simple thought of actually being with him gave her immense joy. "So who is he?" Sakura said as she nudged Hana again. "Why should I tell you?" Hana answered with a giggle. "Ok, I'll play a guessing game with you. If I guess him, you have to admit it and tell me everything!" Sakura exclaimed giddily. "Ok, go ahead and guess." Hana answered, knowing that Sakura would never even consider thinking that he could actually be the one she liked. "Ok, is it Sasuke?" Hana only shook her head and answered, "Nope." "Alright then, is it Akki?" Hana shook her head again and answered, "I'm only going to give you 4 chances." "Ok, is it Katsuo?" Hana shook her head yet again. "Well who is it, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura commented sarcastically. Sakura then noticed that Hana was blushing immensely. A wave of shock washed over Sakura's face as she said, "Its Kakashi sensei, you like Kakashi sensei. I can't believe it. How?" Hana began to blush even more as she said, "Well, ever since I graduated the academy it seemed as though he has had my back. He saved me more times than I could remember, and I have always admired his strength and respected him, but I guess that admiration turned into love. I know it's probably irrational even to think that he might consider me, but still I can't shake this hope that I have that one day he and I could be equals." Sakura could definitely identify with that feeling. Even when she knew Sasuke so well that she could basically anticipate almost every move he made, she could still not come to terms with the fact that Sasuke didn't seem interested in her, or in any girl for that matter. "I know how you feel. So please tell me how I am like your sister?" Sakura asked. "Well, my sister was a shinobi too, and when she got assigned her groups, she was deafly in love with one of her teammates. She used to would have followed him to the ends of the earth, but she learned that she had no need for him. I hear she's married to a shinobi from the village hidden in the sand." Hana answered.

Naruto awoke and let out a loud yawn. "I like seals." Naruto was then shocked to find that Hana was sitting on his window seal. "What the hell are you doing here!" He exclaimed as he fell out of his bed and on to the floor. "I really do like seals; they are almost as cute as little piggies." Hana simply commented as she stared at Naruto's cap. "What are you, a stalker, why are you here!" He exclaimed again. "Well if you're going to be like that I won't even bother telling you whet starting today!" Hana said as she leaped out of the window. "Wait!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounded for the window, but it was too late, she was already gone. "What the hell was she going to tell me?"

"Does this hurt, punk!" Kankuro asked as he lifted Konahamoru into the air. "Alright kiddies, funs over, put the kid down." Hana said as she finally walked up to witness the scene. "You're gonna pay for this later if you don't put the kid down, we've got better things to do." Temari said. "I'm really sorry, it's my fault." Sakura said. "You better put him down right now!" Naruto exclaimed, fury painted plainly on his face. "We've got a few minutes before he gets here, let's have fun." Kankuro said menacingly. "I said put the kid down right now." Hana was becoming increasingly angry by the second. "And what the hell are you gonna do if I don't?" Kankuro taunted. "I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto exclaimed as he ran forward. Kankuro then made a strange gesture with his fingers and Naruto slipped and fell onto the ground. "So these are the leaf genin, weaklings." Kankuro commented. "I will have no more of this nonsense, put him down right now." Hana said as she began to walk forward. She then began to make hand gestures. She was going to use her most dangerous jutsu. Her gen jutsu. But a rock then came and hit Kankuro square on his arm.

"Alright, you useless maggots, we are going to train our butts off. We are going to train and you all are going to be chunin, you hear me. Now get to work!" Akki exclaimed to the three before him. "Training and Akki are such drags." Shikamaru mumbled to himself. "And Chouiji, no eating, you hear me!" Akki said as he snatched the bag of chips from Chouji's grasping hands. "Now run ten laps around this area right here and then we will practice our aim." Akki again yelled. "Who would have thought we would get stuck with the red haired demon of the leaf as our trainer." Shikamaru mumbled as he began his laps. "Faster you worms!"

"Uh, Katsuo-sama, when are we going to start training?" Kiba asked as he took another bite of his rice ball. "We are training Kiba; we are building up our strength by relaxing and eating. We must stay calm and tranquil, or we will just be too stressed to complete any actual training." Katsuo calmly answered as he ate some more noodles. "Katsuo sure is the calm type; I swear I've never seen him not calm." Kiba commented. "Now when everyone is done eating we will begin mediating, a sound mind is key to overcoming your obstacles." Katsuo said as he stood up from his place and began to balance on one foot.


	4. LEMON ALERT!

**BEWARE, LEMON AHEAD. SKIP IF YOU WANT TO. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! {This may not make sense at first, but I swear it will}**

Sakura had waited for this day to come for so long. She had waited for Sasuke to marry her and make her his wife since day one. She just couldn't believe that this was happening. Sakura came out of the bathroom and looked around the dimly lit room for a bit. Things seemed so out of place, nothing was recognizable, but she knew this was Sasuke's house. Nothing seemed right, yet nothing at all was wrong in her view. Sakura heard his heavy footsteps outside the door. She then hurriedly made her way back to the bathroom. Her appearance had to be just right. She then ran the brush through her hair for the twelfth time and adjusted the flimsy night dress she was wearing. Finally she leaned close to the mirror and pinched her cheeks to give them some color. Sakura took in a deep breath of air, and let it out. She was so nervous that it somehow overpowered her joy. She was just so nervous that she was going to make a fool out of herself or disappoint Sasuke. Sakura then opened the door. She made her way out of the bathroom and into the large bedroom which Sasuke and her now shared. At first she had her eyes clenched, but as she made her way forward she opened her eyes only to see that she was alone. "So it wasn't Sasuke afterall," she sighed to herself within her mind. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her and turned her. She was then faced with Sasuke, a smile on his face. He had both her wrists within his palms as he pushed her onto the bed. Sakura was too surprised to say a word, she could only gasp for air, for she had lost her breath when he grabbed her. He still had a grin on his face as he held her under him, her arms pinned down onto the bed. Sakura looked up at him. His face and body had changed so much. He was now much broader and much stronger. His face looked so mature and he himself was mature as well. His grip then let up and Sakura was able to free one of her hands. She gingerly placed it on his cheek. Her thumb caressed his soft features as he placed his hand atop hers. This made Sakura giggle to some degree. She had always craved this kind of intimate action between them, and now that she had it she didn't know what to do with it. Sasuke then in one quick movement put his lips atop Sakura's, Sakura was so surprised by this that she could barely breathe, for the excitement was just too much. Sasuke then freed Sakura's other hand which allowed her to sling both arms around Sasuke's neck. Sakura's eyes then went wide open as she felt Sasuke's fingers begin to untie the ribbon that held her robe together. Soon the knot was untied and Sakura was left almost completely nude under Sasuke's body, for she was not wearing any underwear underneath the flimsy robe. Suddenly, Sakura felt warm all over. BAM! "Sakura, will you please shut up already." Hana demanded as Sakura recovered from the impact of the pillow Hana just threw across the room at her. "Huh, what?" Sakura said in a rather groggy manner. Sakura could only remember her being half naked under Sasuke, what happened. She then began to blush immensely at the thought of being half naked under Sasuke. "I swear, all I hear from you all night is 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that' and 'Sasuke don't touch me there!' It's more than one person can handle." Hana exclaimed as Sakura suddenly came to the realization that she had been talking about Sasuke in her sleep, again. "I mean, really Sakura, cant I just have one night where I don't hear about Sasuke?" Hana pleaded as she began to turn and toss within her bed across from Sakura's.

Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to test my lemon skills. I may be doing and actual lemon and I just wanted to see if I did a good job on this practice run. Please tell me if I did a good job on this half lemon I guess. Please!


	5. Chapter 4

REMEMBER, I HAVE WHAT ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR CLOTHES ON MY PROFILE PAGE, SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, GO LOOK ON MY PROFILE. AND AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF MY STORY. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ;)

"Ok, now that you guys are aware that you all will be attending the chunin exams, we will now begin our training. Now we must stretch to get our muscles use to strain and we must also learn how to concentrate and multi-task." Hana announced as she clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. Kakashi was sitting in a nearby tree, engulfed by his new found book. The three students stood behind Hana, copying every move she made and listening to every word she said, for they were training for the chunin exams and there was no room for nonsense. "Ok, now everyone bend over and touch your toes and stop if you feel any pain. Just try to stretch as much as you possibly can." Hana said as she turned around and touched her toes. "Now everyone, you must concentrate on something. Focus on any other kind of training than this. Imagine throwing Kunai at your enemies or jumping through the tree tops, or dodging attacks. Just concentrate and maintain that concentration on anything other than what you are doing right now. You are training your mind to multi-task." Hana said as she began to grasp her toes. Naruto then went into deep thought. He was running and jumping through the tree tops while throwing shuriken at the enemies he was pursuing. Yes he got them all; he didn't miss a single one. He then let out a triumphant laugh; for he had forgotten that he was still hunched over, doing the training exercise. Sasuke meanwhile closed his eyes and was in hot pursuit of Itachi. He was right on Itachi's heels. A smirk was then painted upon his face as he took out a Kunai. He was then right behind Itachi. Itachi was defenseless against his attack as Sasuke shoved the kunai into his brother's neck with a wide smile on his face. The blood that used to pump through Itachi's jugular was now splattered upon Sasuke's smiling face. He then let out his own triumphant murmur of victory. Naruto then begrudgingly looked towards Sasuke. "What the hell is he so smug about?" He said under his breath. He then snapped his attention back to Hana. He then lost his concentration as he realized there was a large bloodstain on the part of her clothing that covered her butt and her thighs. Naruto then jumped up and started yelling while holding his head, "Hana-sama, Hana-sama I accidently hit your ass with one of my mind kunai. I must have been so focused and had so much chakra that my mind kunai turned real and I hit you in the ass. Please forgive me for hitting you in the ass with my mind kunai!" this automatically made Sasuke and Sakura lose their concentration and drop right onto their butts. Hana then got up onto her feet and turned around to see what the hell was going on. Naruto was practically running around in circles and holding his head murmuring something about mind kunai and hitting someone's butt. Sakura and Sasuke just sat on the ground, rubbing their heads and watching Naruto running around screaming mind kunai. Sakura then put what Naruto was screaming together and let out a rather large gasp and she then got up and hit Naruto on the head while yelling, "You idiot, you don't go around screaming about something like that!" Naruto just sat on the ground rubbing the spot Sakura had hit while tear streamed down his face. He then began to blubber, "I am so sorry Hana-sama for hitting in the ass with my mind kunai! Please forgive me for hitting you in the ass with my mind kunai!" Sasuke only muttered, "What the hell is a mind Kunai?" Hana suddenly put two and two together. Her time of the month had begun early, a week early. Her cheeks were dyed crimson as she began to back away from the group. She then let out a deep gasp as she backed in to the tall form of Kakashi. He was standing right behind her, rubbing his head slightly as he said, "Now what is this I hear about a mind kunai? Are you hurt Hana?" Hana then turned quickly around, trying to somehow mask her stained clothing. "Look Sensei, look she has a blood stain on her ass, she's seriously hurt, I hit her on the as—" Naruto was then strangled out by Sakura who sat atop him, desperately trying to help Hana save face. Sasuke then suddenly took notice of his surroundings and noticed the large blood stain on Hana's clothing as well. With a surprised look he pointed towards Hana and said, "Look sensei, she really is hurt. Naruto's telling the truth, she is bleeding." Kakashi finally figured out what exactly happened. He then took Hana and turned her around, but in a way where none of the students could see her. "Here, wear this and go home and change. Don't bother coming back for the rest of the day, you've been embarrassed enough already." Kakashi said as he took out a solid colored scarf and tied it fashionably around her waist. "Yes, senpai." Hana mumbled out as she began to run back to the center of the village where she stayed. The three students and teacher all waved goodbye as they watched Hana run back to the village. "So, sensei, will you explain to me what happened. Was it really my mind kunai that hit Hana-sama in the ass?" Naruto asked quizzically and in a rather serious tone. "Well, you see, every month a woman goes through a period time where they are susceptible to having mind kunai thrown at them. I guess her time of the month where she can be wounded by mind kunai must of slipped her mind and so when you imagined throwing mind kunai, you actually hit her. So, be careful when you are around women and you are imaging throwing kunai." Kakashi answered seriously. Naruto was astounded by this information and turned to Sakura and asked, "Wow Sakura, I never knew you women were so weird. You have to tell me and Sasuke what your time of the month is so we won't accidently hit you in the ass with a mind kunai, ok."

The Next Day

"Hi you guys." Hana said as she approached the three with caution, for Sakura had said that Kakashi had explained everything to them all. "Hi Hana-sama, but from now on you need to tell us when your time of the month is so we won't accidently hit you in the ass with a mind kunai again. Kakashi sensei explained everything to us." Naruto answered happily. Hana was at a loss for words. Kakashi just grinned at her and whispered, "just go with it." "Alright then, lets get to training!" Hana said in her now happy and peppy voice.


	6. Chapter 5

Two years earlier

Hana sat alone by the dying embers of the fire. The night air wasn't chilling at all, but it the complete silence it brought did bring a bit of loneliness. All the kids were supposed to share one tent while all the genin would share a tent, but Hana couldn't bring herself to sleep next to either one of her teammates. Both talked immensely in their sleep and they tossed and turned, for on a previous mission when they all slept in the same area, Hana awoke to Akki being inches from her face. So, with nothing better to do than pretend to watch over the small children, Hana sat guard for most of the night. She heard a twig break behind her, alerting her to the presence of another. In one quick motion she analyzed her surroundings and effectively avoided the enemy's attack. Two ruffians stood before her. They were quite large men that no doubt were after the children. "Akki, Katsuo!" Hana yelled, trying desperately to alert her teammates that danger was about. No one emerged from the tent, leaving Hana all alone. Hana then reached for her pack of kunai and shuriken, but she found that there was no such thing around her leg. Hana suddenly remembered that before Katsuo had left to go to sleep that he had asked if he could take her pack of weapons with him so to examine them. All her weapons were somewhere in the tent, that was nearly 25 yards away. Hana gave a quick glance in the direction of the tent, and then at the two who stood before her. She then looked back at the tent and then back at the two. She pinned them both down with her eyes as she waited for the right moment to make a break for it, slowly building up chakra in her legs and feet. She then made a break for it, and she made it 10 feet away before the two launched an array of kunai at her. Hana managed to barley escape them all except for one, which wounded her in the leg. She still ran though, she still ran though she knew with every step she took with her wounded leg she was tearing another muscle within her leg. The adrenaline that was pumping through her veins managed to mask the pain, but the wound still made her quite weak in the leg. She was about 30 feet away when she put her full weight onto her wounded leg while at the same time stepping on a large rock, causing her to cripple in pain and fall to the ground. The two were hot on her tail and were about to launch another attack when she felt the sudden sensation of being carried. Hana opened her clenched eyes to find that she was in Kakashi's arms. He had swept her off the ground in a matter of seconds and he was now bounding forward towards the top of a steep mountain. Before Hana had the time to fully realize what had just happened she was being lowered to the ground by Kakashi. She felt helpless and fairly confused, and so she clung to Kakashi with a tight grip as he tried to lower her body onto the ground. Hana shot him a scared and extremely frightened look as he began to pry open her fingers and pull them away from his clothing. "I'll come back and examine the wound after I make sure the others are alright." Kakashi said as he raised Hana's wounded leg. The kunai was still embedded in her leg and the only thing stopping her from being in severe pain was that her body was for the time being filled to the rim with adrenaline. He then in a quick and jerking motion removed the kunai from her leg, earning only a deep grimace of pain from Hana. "Don't move and keep the wound covered." He said as he quickly wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around Hana's leg, making a make shift tourniquet to slow the bleeding. With that, Kakashi was off, leaving Hana alone.

Kakashi was next to the tent within an instant. He opened it to reveal the still heavily sleeping genin. He quickly realized that both of them were in a state of unconsciousness that they would not be able to escape for some time. He then rapidly piled one of them on each shoulder and made haste to escape to the relatively safe spot where he had left Hana. He sat them down a few feet away from Hana. Hana weakly turned her head to face her unconscious teammates. She feebly tried to move closer to them so to examine their state. Kakashi took quick notice of this and said, "Don't try to move. They are only unconscious, they'll be fine. Just don't try to do anything." Kakashi then left to go examine the rest of them. He arrived at the camp to find it empty, the rest of them were gone. He then looked to the steep ridge to his right and saw that Iruka had already carried them all to the top. Iruka gave a quick hand motion that Kakashi instantly recognized and in turn Kakashi avoided the enemy's attack from behind entirely. They were rather large men, but they certainly had no immense skill in any prominent fighting style. Kakashi wanted to end this quickly, for he had Hana to attend to, that tourniquet would not last fairly long. Kakashi then formed chidori and bounded for the enemy before him with his full speed.

The two were identified as rouge ninja from a village not far from there. They were not fairly high level ninja, but they did possess the skill enough to concoct a sleeping remedy that would send the victim into a deep sleep. They made an airborne product of the potion and were able to use it on the rest of them. Hana wasn't quite in range for her to be somewhat infected by the sleeping remedy. "You'll be alright, just try to stay off that leg for a while." Kakashi said with a smile as he wrapped the wound. Akki then raised himself up from the ground and rubbed his head. "What the hell happened last night?" he asked as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His head was throbbing and the immense light that the sun shone right into his sensitive eyes. Hana instantly jolted over and wrapped her arms around Akki. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Akki yelled in reply to Hana's arms wrapped tightly around him. Akki then pushed her off and away from him. "Once everyone is up and ready, we'll be leaving for Konoha, so try to have everything ready to go by then, alright?" Kakashi said as he got up from his place on the ground and went down to the camp below. "Come on; let's go pack up the camp." Akki said as he raised himself up and onto his feet. "Alright." Hana feebly said as she fumbled onto her feet. She was straining hard not to place any wait onto her injured leg. She then began to try to walk, but it was a futile effort. "Don't even try." Akki simply said as he began to walk away.

Everything was set and ready to go. Everyone was well enough and awake enough to begin the trek home. All the 'children' were now in their true forms and were ready to begin the trek as well. Hana simply sat, watching everyone get everything together to leave until there was nothing more to pack back up. Akki then approached her and said, "We're going to start back now." Hana then began to fumble onto her feet. She then began to try to stagger past Akki. He gave a bit of a grin and let out a sigh as he leisurely began to walk towards her. Within an instant Akki had Hana's legs in his grasp and around his waist, this in turn made Hana cling tightly to Akki's shoulders. She was afraid and shocked so she clung to him forcefully. Akki grasped and held Hana by the crooks of her knees, so not to disturb her wounded leg. He grinned as he said, "You don't always have to do everything alone, we are teammates, ya know." He then let out a small chuckle as he said, "And anyways, you can't get anywhere in life if you don't help out those weaker than you."

I am taking a poll on who you think Akki and Katsuo should end up with. I am really clueless when it comes to who they are going to be with. I like all the characters to end up with someone and so I don't know if I should add in another person, or use characters that are already in the series. Please comment who you think they should end up with. REMBER, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE GO TO MY AUTHOR'S PAGE. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Random interview thing

"What can I say about team 7?" Akki said as he rubbed his chin with his hand. Konahamoru and his friends stood before him, eagerly writing down almost everything he said. "You could say Hana has nice, birthing hips!" Katsuo said happily with a wide smile on his face. A look of awe washed over Akki's face as he said, "You're right, she does have nice, birthing hips. Wait what did you just say?" Akki then realized what Katsuo had just said when a foot went flying into his face. The impact of the blow pushed him to the ground. All he heard while the harsh foot slammed into his face was, "Kick of death!" Hana stood with her foot firmly planted on his face for a moment. "I have what?" she asked bitterly as she stepped off Akki. "Well, it seems that Akki is, incapacitated at the moment, so how about we interview you?" Konahamoru asked while trembling with fear from the ferocity of the woman before him. "Well, first of all, team 7 is a group of lousy, no good, slugs that refuse to learn or do anything you tell them, but all ninja are like that so I suppose they are doing just fine." Hana said with a smile and a thumbs up. "Alright then, I guess we better be going now." Konahamoru said as he tried to escape Hana as fast as possible. "Huh, I wonder what got into them?" Hana mumbled to herself as she watched the three figures run off and far away from her. Akki only murmured, for Hana still had her foot on his chest. "Hana, it seems you are suffocating Akki, I would advise you to step off of him now." Katsuo said calmly as he looked upon the now wheezing Akki. "Oh, I guess I should."

"Wait up, isn't Hana-sama going to give us some last minute advice, or at least wish us good luck?" Naruto asked as he looked around and behind Kakashi. "Well, since none of the teams are receiving any missions due to the chunin exams, she and the other chunin students went on holiday." Kakashi answered as he rubbed his head and tried to smile. "She got to go on holiday while we have to take some stupid exam, that's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed in anger. "Where the heck did they go anyways?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms. "I think they went to a hot spring spa near Lake Biwa." Kakashi answered with the same smile still on his masked face. "I want to go to a hot spring too!" Naruto exclaimed. "How about this, if you all become chunins, I will personally take you all to a hot spring resort." Kakashi calmly answered as he scratched his chin.

"I wonder if it was wrong of us to go on holiday when all the genin were taking the chunin exams. Do you think they might have needed u-'' Hana was then cut off by her own loud sneeze. "No, I don't anything eventful will happen while we're on holiday. How long do the chunin exams last anyways?" Akki answered as he got up from the sandy ground. "I think in all about a week or longer if you count the time between the survival test and the battles, but I would like to be back there before that so when can watch the battles." Hana answered as she looked out over the ocean in which Katsuo was swimming laps in. "We already know that our students are going to lose, even if they do manage to get through the written exam and the survival one. They're just rookies and they're going up against genin that have certainly been around." Akki said as he began to walk over to the picnic basket that was placed near the towels. Akki then reached into it and pulled out a bamboo container filled with cold water. "Come on Akki, have a little faith. My students were trained by me and Kakashi senpai; they'll at least make it to the battle portion. I mean, have you seen my moves!" Hana laughed as she within a moment was in front of Akki and had his water in hand. She gave a quite mischievous as she began to run towards the large lake. "Fine, you want to be that way. I'll show you some real moves, and then maybe you'll shut up about Kakashi!" Akki exclaimed as he gave wide grin and broke out into a sprint. "Let's play then. Whoever makes it back to the basket with the water wins!" Hana shouted as she slipped the string on the container around her wrist and dived into the quite large lake. Akki held a large grin on his face as he sprinted towards the water. His speed was of such velocity that the wet sand barely had enough time to react to his steps. He then burst into the air and landed in the water, creating a huge splash. "Akki, she's coming in from behind!" Katsuo exclaimed as he tried to ride out the major rift that Akki had created. Akki instantly turned to face her. Water splashed up from the lake as a result from this quick movement. Hana had a huge grin on her face as she tried to land a kick on Akki's face. Akki was too fast for her though and managed to back out of range before she landed it. "You think can get me with Tai jutsu that weak." Akki said as he grinned and wrapped his hand around Hana's wrist, pulling her closer. He then within an instant slid the bamboo container off her wrist and into his palm. Akki dove into the lake with ferocity once he had the container within his grasp. He then began to swim towards the shore, but his ankle was the caught by Hana. She pulled herself out of the water using her grip on his leg and used her remaining kinetic energy to propel herself forward. She then ripped the container off of Akki's wrist and continued towards the shore. "Alright, I have had enough of this shit. I wasn't going to use this since you couldn't, but you gave me no choice." Akki said as he pulled himself out of the water and on top of it. He was expanding his chakra and was keeping it so that the water would stay still and solid under his feet. He then began to sprint forwards. "Hey, you know I'm bad at expanding my chakra, no fair!" Hana exclaimed as she bobbed her head out of the water. "Well I guess you should start swimming then!" Akki answered mockingly. Hana then began to force the water out of her way with such force that it was causing rifts in the water. Akki was sprinting right behind. Hana the finally made it to shore and pulled herself out of the water with much speed and was off and running towards the basket. Akki was instantly by her side, running right next to her. He was grabbing for the container as he ran. Hana did her best to keep it away, but she slipped up and he managed to get a hold upon the container. Hana didn't let go of the container though, and so they were running with both their hands around the container. The sand then suddenly became dry and quite hard to run on. Both of them then began to lose their footing as they ran and were practically tripping over one another. The picnic basket was only a few feet away when they both lost their footing and landed on the ground. Their grip on the container was still strong as they both lay face down on the ground. "I think it's a tie." Katsuo said as he dried his hair with a towel. "Let's go." Hana said as she lazily got up from the ground and patted the sand off of her bathing suit. "Yea, I'm hungry." Akki said as he got up from the ground as well. "I think I saw a dumpling shop near here." Katsuo answered as he scanned the place. "Well let's go then."

"He's so cute."

"Look at that red hair!"

"Look at those tan and tone muscles of his."

"Well of course he has muscles; he's a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at that headband; it has the hidden leaf village symbol on it."

"Whoa, a ninja, a red haired ninja. So cute!" a pack of girls squealed and talked as they looked across the room at Akki, who was enjoying his meal with Hana and Katsuo. "Hey Akki, looks like you have some admirers." Hana said as she pointed across the room towards the giggling and blushing girls. "Of course I do, have you looked at this face and body." Akki said as he gestured towards his muscles. "Whatever you say?" Hana sarcastically answered as she took another bite out of her dumpling. "The only reason you aren't attracted to me is because I don't have white hair, a sharingan, and I don't wear a mask." Akki said with a smirk on his face. Hana then instantly began to choke on her dumpling. She was surprised that Akki even said something like that and because she was embarrassed. Hana then started to cough fiercely as she struggled to get the dumpling out of her throat. As she choked the girls at the table across began to laugh at the scene, for it was quite hilarious how Akki tried to help Hana who was now pounding at her chest desperately. Hana then finally coughed the dumpling back up, onto her plate. "I'm going to the bath house." Hana said begrudgingly as she got up from her seat and smacked Akki right on the side of his head.


	8. Chapter 7

"Get up Akki! It's the second day of our vacation and we need to do something! I want to go to see that movie, The Journal (parody of The Notebook), and I don't want to go alone. Come on, let's go!" Hana exclaimed as she burst into the room and jumped onto Akki's bed. "Does it look like I want to go see a damn romantic movie?" he murmured as he still lay face down on the bed. "Please Akki, I'll be perfect for the rest of the vacation and I promise to not do anything stupid for the rest of the vacation if you just come to see this movie with me this one time. Please Akki, please." Hana pleaded as she took Akki's hand and placed it on her left shoulder. He felt the still broken bone within. It was a mistake he had made long ago and every time he felt that spot, that broken and fractured spot, he was overcome with guilt for what he had done. His eyes went wide as she kept his hand pressed to her broken shoulder. He carefully drew his hand away from her shoulder and turned onto his side and was facing Hana. "I'll go, this one time. Just give me some time to get dressed." Akki groggily said as he wiped the sleep away from his eyes. "Yay, thank you so much!" Hana exclaimed as she left the room. Akki then got up and removed the sheets from his body. He then walked over to where he had put his clothes. He shook the pants up and over his legs till they were wrapped around his waist. He then reached over and found a grey shirt and slipped it onto his body and over his chest. "Goddamn, who would have known that shoulder of hers would cause me the most pain?" Akki mumbled to himself as he picked up his head band and tied it tight around his forehead.

"Have you heard of that kid with the demon sealed in him, I hear he's really quite unstable." Hana commented as she and Akki walked down the street towards the theatre. "Who, Uzumaki?" Akki asked a bit confused. "No, that ninja from the sand village. Gaara, I think. He has a demon locked within him as well. He is competing this year. I wonder who he will go up against." Hana said as Akki looked around the town. Everyone was staring at them, well moreover, him. "Hey, have you noticed that nearly everyone is staring at us?" Akki asked as he leaned over to Hana. "Huh?" Hana was totally oblivious to the fact that almost everyone in the village was staring at them both. "Everyone here is staring at us." Akki restated. "What are you, self-conscious or something? So what, I don't care who's staring at us." Hana said confidently. "You would care if it were Kakashi." Akki whispered teasingly into her ear. "Will stop with that already? Yes, I know I am quite irrational when it comes to picking my love interests." Hana angrily said. "Look, the theatre is up ahead."

"There was barely any action in that movie at all, god couldn't they have put at least one decent fight scene in that thing." Akki said as the credits rolled over the black screen in the dim theatre. "It wasn't supposed to be an action movie. You want to get out of here?" Hana asked as she stood up from her seat. "Yea sure." Akki answered as he got up from his seat as well. They made it out of the theatre and out onto the street. "Let's go find Katsuo." Akki said as they walked down the street together. "Hey, Akki, do you think that I could ever be with Kakashi? I don't want to be just another girl chasing after an unachievable dream." Hana said with a bit of a sorry smile on her face as she walked with her head held low. "Well, you're pretty smart, and you're pretty good at putting me through hell, so I would say that you would make a good wife." Akki said with chuckle, for he was trying to lift the mood. Hana only managed a weak smile. Her eyes weren't tearful and she wasn't going to cry, but she did seem sorrowful. "Hey, don't get down." Akki said as he turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. He again felt her broken and fractured shoulder, and he again felt that same dull pain that came with the guilt he felt. "Kakashi would never go for someone below him. You're a good person, but you aren't at all, in any way his equal. Just wait a bit, get stronger, get smarter, get better, and become his equal. But frankly, I really don't see his appeal; I would just give up on someone like him." Akki grinned reassuringly. Hana then began to laugh and smile. "Akki, I'll promise you something. I'll shut up about Kakashi; well at least until I'm his equal, if you aren't a complete and total ass for the rest of the trip!" Hana said teasingly as she started to run right by Akki. Akki gave a big grin as he sprinted behind.

"How long do you think he's going to chat her up?" Katsuo asked in a rather annoyed tone. "I guess till she finds out he's a pervert." Hana answered in an equally annoyed tone. It was night and almost everyone had left the spa, which meant that it was now alright for them to all go down there and have some fun. The three of them were walking down the lit path towards the spa when a lone girl walked passed and Akki instantly sparked up a conversation with her. They had been going back and forth for a while now and Katsuo and Hana were about fed up with it. "I know he used to be stuck up and all about following the rules and what not, but I have to say that I liked that Akki rather than this new one that seems to be obsessed with the opposite sex." Hana commented as she watched Akki grin at the young girl, causing her to giggle like the school girl she was. "Getting jealous are we?" Katsuo mockingly asked as he grinned and nudged Hana's shoulder. "If I knew all this vacation would be about was me constantly being harassed about my love life by my ex teammates, I would of just stayed behind with Kakashi." Hana looked down at the ground and gave a sigh. "Come on, don't get down, I'm pretty sure Akki likes the "curvy" girls, like you." Katsuo taunted with a wide grin on his face. "Are you saying something?" Hana asked with anger seething from her. "Well it wouldn't hurt for you to work out a bit more and I'm sorry to say it but you are a bit top heavy." Katsuo said with a grin, for he had no idea that he had actually angered her. "I'm leaving for the hot spring." Hana sighed as she began to walk down the path alone. "At least Kakashi is too caught up in his books to ever annoy me." Hana murmured to herself as she looked back at the two idiots behind her.

ACHOO. "Goddamn, what the hell is going on. I've been having sneezing fits all day. I wonder who might be talking about me." Kakashi said to himself as he stepped out the shower and pulled a towel around his still dripping waist.

Hana sunk into the relaxing spa, letting its soothing warm feel take effect. "Yo, I'll beat you!" Exclaimed a booming voice. "No, I can promise you I'll get there before you!" Came another booming voice that echoed through the silent spa. Suddenly Hana saw Akki and Katuso still in their towels, rounding the corner and running straight ahead. Hana suddenly felt a rush of relief come over her due to the fact that she had decided to get into the bath with her bathing suit on instead of being completely naked. "Bring it on!" Akki exclaimed loudly as he and Katsuo raced down directly towards Hana. They both came right to the edge at full speed and Akki jumped into the air and cannon balled into the water, while Katsuo slipped and face planted onto the ground and slid into the pool head first. Akki then came up and out the water, shaking his hair back and forth, dispersing water in the process. "Are, are you naked?" Hana asked with a nervous expression on her face as she noticed a wet towel tossed to the side of the pool. The water rose well above his waist and the water was too murky to tell. "Why you want to know?" Akki said with a michievious smile. "Oh god, get the hell out of here." Hana said as she pushed him back. She then proceeded to push him out of the water till he was out of the pool. He grabbed the wet towel while Hana was pushing him out of the water and was now wrapping it around his waist. "You would want me to stay if I were Kakashi." He said tauntingly as he began to leave the room. Hana only gave a huff of anger. "What the hell is wrong the two of them?" she mumbled to herself as she watched them leave the room.

Please Review and Please Tell me If any of my Oc's are Mary Sue's. And again id you want to know what they look like go to my authors page. Please tell me if any of my OC's are Mary Sues, Please. And Please review so I can get better.


	9. Chapter 8

"I really don't see how the hell you fight in that, I mean this outfit of yours in worse than that stupid kimono you used to wear." Akki criticized as they walked down the long road home. In only an instant Hana's foot came crashing down onto the back of Akki's neck. "I have to admit, the fabric is quite flexible." Hana commented as Akki rubbed his head tenderly. "Well at least when I fight I don't let my opponent see my underwear." Akki rubbed his head again as he said this. "What, this?" Hana asked as she pulled up her dress to reveal a blue pair of elastic shorts that stretched to a few inches above her knee. "Ya know, you're actually pretty, but goddamn no man would ever want to be with you, you are a terrible person." Akki said as he rubbed his head again. Tears then began to swell up in Hana's eyes and her mouth quivered. "Akki, you're…so…mean! I am a horrible person!" She exclaimed as she burst into tears and sprinted off. "Oh, how I hate myself, I can now see why my sister hated me so! Oh, how could you ever deal with someone like me?" She exclaimed dramatically as she ran, while she let out moans and cries of grief. "I think you should go get her, she has the food." Katsuo said as he watched Hana fall to the ground in a fit of grief. "Goddamn, what's with her and the theatrics all the damn time?" Akki mumbled to himself as he walked towards her. Hana sat on the ground with her knees touching her chin. "Will you stop with all the theatrics already, we both knows you're faking this whole thing. I'm sorry." Akki said as he extended his hand to her. "How did you know I was faking?" Hana asked as she turned to him with a huge grin. "Let's just say you aren't an actress." Akki said as he grasped her hand and pulled her up. "Come on, let's get back to the village, we don't want to miss the battles."

"What the hell is going on?" Akki asked with surprise in his voice as he looked upon the now broken and wrecked Konoha. "Look, sand ninja!" Hana exclaimed as she pointed to some sand ninja trying to get through the outer defenses. "Aren't they supposed to be our allies?" Hana asked as she looked upon them more closely, trying to see if she had mistaken them. A look of complete shock came over Akki's face as he realized that Konoha was being invaded by the sand village. "Get down!" he barked as several kunai came into his view. They all hit the ground with a thud, narrowly missing the enemy's attack. "We're being attacked by the sand village. We need to go in and assess the situation, then, we do damage control. Code K.A.O.S. (This means, "Kill All on Sight".) Alright, let's go." Akki said as they all raised themselves from the ground and went into a dead run towards Konoha. "Katsuo, take the east, we'll take the west. We meet at the arena after we have cleaned them out." Akki ordered as they split up. Akki and Hana soon reached the ground in a neighborhood. They examined the area tentatively, searching for any sign of the enemy. Suddenly an array of kunai and shuriken came down on them from all angles. The sand ninja had been hiding on top of the roofs, waiting for the precise time to attack. Hana deflected them and covered Akki as he took out nearly every one, but some were too fast and got away. A huge crash then came from behind. Hana and Akki turned to see what had just been destroyed and who had just destroyed it. They found a giant snake, taking its body and crashing it down onto all the houses within its range. A huge gap was made in the wall around the village. It was now apparent that taking this huge serpent down was their first priority. They went off in a dead sprint in the serpent's direction. In only a moment they were before the huge and horrifically intimidating serpent.

"None of my kunai or shuriken attacks are having any effect on the snake!" Hana exclaimed as the snake continued to rage on. "I've got something that will help, but we'll have to get higher and closer to it!" Akki shouted as he began to run to the nearest house and headed straight to the roof. "Come on!" he urged as Hana made her way onto the roof as well. "Here, it's one of my most powerful paper bombs." He said as he passed her a piece of paper with special inscriptions written on it. Akki then spotted several sand-nin as Hana struggled to tie the piece of paper to her kunai. Akki leapt to the ground took out the three of them will much effort. He was breathing heavily by the end of it because he was now only relying on his Tai jutsu. He turned, breathlessly towards Hana and saw the snake's tail begin to swing. Hana was fumbling with the kunai and had no time to notice the snake's tail coming right for the building she was standing on. "Get out of the way!" Akki shouted as he leapt into the air and kicked Hana out of the way and onto the ground right as the snake's tail came crashing down onto the building's middle, leaving him no time for an escape. Hana landed on the ground, sore from the kick that Akki had just dealt her and confused as to why he had done that until she saw the collapsed building before her. She shot up from the ground and sprinted towards the rubble of the building, tears nearly blurring her vision completely. Tears streamed down her face as she exclaimed, "Akki!" and searched through a dozen or so fist sized rocks. She threw them behind her as she desperately searched for Akki. As she began to remove several rocks she noticed some of Akki's clothing and then his body. She cleared away all the rocks that covered his seemingly lifeless body. When he was fully uncovered she wrapped her arms around him and held her close to her, his head resting on her shoulder and her hand holding his head. Her tears wet his clothes and skin as she cried in both grief and relief. Akki coughed loudly and Hana suddenly had a sensation of wetness on her shoulder. She quickly pulled his head away to reveal a fair amount of blood staining and dribbling down her dress and more blood seeping from his smiling mouth. His own blood dribbled down his chin and onto Hana's lap when it fell. A weak smile on his face as he became unconscious again. Hana only held him closer, tears still wildly streaming down her face and onto Akki. "I'll take care of you from now on."

Akki awoke in the hospital with Hana sitting by his side. She had her head tilted down and she appeared to be sleeping. Her shoulder still had a bloodstain on it and her eyes were still puffy from crying. "Hana?" Akki hoarsely whispered. Hana suddenly awoke with a start, a huge grin on her face when she noticed Akki was awake. "Akki!" she nearly exclaimed. "What the hell happened?" Akki said as he tried to raise himself from bed, but was stopped by the sudden pain he felt when he did. He just grimaced as he lay back down in bed. "Don't try to move too much. The doctors said you had several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a fractured leg, but they healed it all. You just need to stay off your leg to let it heal properly and then not use your arm. You'll be alright and I'll take care of you the whole time you're recovering which will be no more than a week if you come back here a couple of times a day and let the doctors heal you. Akki, just don't move or do anything at all for right now." Hana assured as she patted Akki's bandaged chest. "Hana, go home, take a shower, and change, because you smell like blood, tears, and sweat, and if you want Kakashi to be attracted to you in any way, you better not smell like that. You look horrible." Akki said with a bit of a smile as he looked her over. Her clothes were torn and stained with his blood. Her hair was a matted, mess of a braid and her face was dirty and greased with sweat. "I suppose I do need a bath. Akki, I'll be back in an hour to help you get dressed for the funereal, so be ready by then."


	10. Chapter 9

REMEMBER, ALL OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEIR OUTFITS, JUST GO TO MY PAGE. I HAVE HER NEW OUTFIT ON MY PAGE. AND PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF MY OC'S ARE MARY SUES. PLEAE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK ANY THING IS WRONG. REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND TAKEN INTO SERIOUS CONSIDERATION. I WONT FLAME ANYONE FOR THEIR COMMENT, I WILL TRY TO FIX IT.

Akki and Hana walked together in the large green field in Konoha. Akki wore a large and loose, long blue kimono that Hana had gotten him for the time that he was going to recover. His arm was bandaged and was in a sling that kept him from moving it. He walked stiffly on his newly healed leg and had to have Hana's help to move around too much. Hana said that he should walk around and strengthen his muscles and try to recover that way, so they decided to take a walk. "So you finally decided to change that stupid outfit of yours." Akki said with a smile as looked down at Hana who was now wearing a blue dress like garment with long blue sleeves and bandages around under the top part of the dress. "Well you ruined my last dress, and I thought it was about time to start wearing something new." Hana answered with a smile as she watched Akki plop down onto a large boulder under the shade of a tree. "Let's start training then." He said with a hint that he was struggling for breath from over excretion. Akki then pulled out two long, black glove like sleeves. He then pulled them over each hand. "Akki, I've always seen you where those things during training and missions, and I never knew what they were meant for. Why do you wear those things?" Hana asked as she examined the long gloves he was sliding on. "Oh, these. These are special gloves that help to control and strengthen chakra in one place. What they do is they squeeze all the chakra points and make them release all their chakra, therefore sending more chakra to one particular place. You see?" Akki said as he stood up and harshly punched the tree next to him, leaving a huge crater in the wood. After he had done this he began to open and close his palm, trying to get the little sting he had in his knuckles to go away. "They make them in all kinds of forms. Stockings, gloves, anything you want practically." He mumbled as he pulled out a pair of black stockings and began to slide them onto his legs. "Chakra control huh?" Hana mumbled to herself as she thought about all the things she could do if she had control of her chakra.

"Wow, these are pretty tight!" Hana said as she sat down and slipped on the thigh high black stockings. "Are you sure you don't need these to train and get back to your old self?" Hana asked as she began to slide on the other stocking which was only a few inches away from the blue under shorts she wore. "No, you can keep them for good. You're only suppose to use them to train to control and release your chakra, they aren't a permanent solution, See?" he said as he punched the tree once again, leaving a crater just as or maybe even bigger than the one he had left earlier. Seeing that, Hana slid on the stockings even faster, for she couldn't wait to be able to control her chakra in that way. Hana slipped the black gloved sleeves on quickly and was then completely ready to start controlling her chakra. "I can't believe you haven't learned how to control your chakra by now." Akki said with surprise in his voice as Hana stood up with the thigh high stockings, and sleeved gloves on. "Now remember, don't tire yourself out too much or you won't be able to control the amount of chakra your release point's release." Akki warned. "Yea, yea. I here ya. I understand." Hana said as she began punching the ground, trying to have the effectiveness of Akki's punches in her own. The ground began to have medium sized craters in it as she continued to punch the ground. "Look, I can do it just like you!" Hana exclaimed excitedly as she recognized her enhanced strength. "I'm going to see how fast I can run now that I've got these chakra release things on!" Hana said excitedly as she went off in a dead sprint over the large and green field. Akki just smiled as he looked on.

Hana had climbed every tall tree she could find, and then she ran everywhere she could. After that she went into town and climbed every wall she could find. She loved the feeling that came with dangling off a wall with only her chakra binding her to the surface. It was a feeling that made her feel almost superhuman as she jumped from one high structure to another. Hana slowly felt herself becoming tired and overworked, but the chakra release jutsu was so amazing to perform that she could barely feel anything other than happiness. As the day wore on Hana began to notice her stomach becoming more and more persistent about being filled with food. She finally decided to stop running around the village and go get something to eat. As she walked down the street she felt her feet getting heavier and heavier. As she rounded the corner she could barley life her feet. It felt as though her feet were bound to the sidewalk and each step she had to break the bind, which seemed to be quite a strong one. As she finally reached her destination, she felt a strange sensation in her foot and when she tried to lift it, she couldn't at all. Try as she may she could place one foot in front of the other. Hana then came to the shocking realization that she had become too tired to control her chakra points' release and that she was essentially binding her feet to the sidewalk as she may a tree when climbing. She tried and tried to lift her foot and break the chakra flow between her feet and the sidewalk, but she couldn't. What was she going to do? How embarrassing it would be to have to ask for help for something like this. Hana couldn't bring herself to damage her pride and admit that she needed help whenever another ninja passed. She simply stood there waiting, waiting and waiting for something that she didn't even know. She tried to act natural, and as if nothing was wrong. Kakashi then suddenly came into sight. He was straight ahead and walking her way with a book in his hand. Hana began to contemplate what she should do. Should she ask for his help in this embarrassing matter, or should she just act as if nothing is wrong. If she asked him for help she would be displaying an immense amount of weakness, but how long was she going to stand there. Hana was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice him coming straight for her, for he was not paying attention and she couldn't move out of his way like most did. Before she knew it he was upon her and bumped right into her, but Hana had held out her hands to keep him from completely running her over. As he backed away Hana noticed with much embarrassment that her hands were now attached to his arms and seemed as though she was going to have a slightly hard time detaching them from his arms. "Oh, sorry Hana chan. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Kakashi said with a slight smile on his face. Hana was flustered and could barely say sorry as well. Kakashi then finally noticed Hana's full body and quickly realized what was going on. "Excuse me, and sorry, but this is going to hurt a bit." Kakashi quickly said as he took Hana in his arms and picked her up and off of the ground, with a bit of resistance due to her chakra. Hana let out a cross between a grimace and gasp when Kakashi plucked her from the ground. He was right it did hurt a bit, but it wasn't an unbearable pain. Kakashi then took his hand and held both her feet together and did something that caused Hana to feel a bit of a shock at the ends of her feet. Kakashi then placed her back down and onto the ground within a second. "Yes, when you are using stockings such as those, chakra control can be a bit tricky. I just numbed your chakra points in your feet so this wouldn't happen again. I'd advise you to train with your chakra a bit more before using gloves and stockings such as those. I would stay and have a bite to eat with you here, but I have some business to attend to elsewhere." Kakashi said as he looked down the street a bit to see Kurenai and Asuma walking together. "Here," Kakashi said as he handed Hana a two free ramen ticket, "take this, I wouldn't want to waste it on only myself. I'm pretty sure you could find someone to share it with." Kakashi then smiled down at Hana. Kurenai and Asuma then showed up and that's when Hana decided to leave. "Thank you so much Sensei, I really value this." She said as she began to walk away. As Hana walked down the street she turned and looked back to see Sasuke talking to Kakashi.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." Akki commented as he slowly took a few noodles held with his chop sticks to his mouth. Hana meanwhile, ate veraciously and carried many strands of noodles to her mouth and barely allowed herself to breathe. "I'm not going to get fat, I work out." Hana dignified herself and sat straight up with her back stiff. "Yea, every two weeks." Akki commented as he took in another mouthful of noodles. "Who gave you this ramen ticket anyways?" Akki asked as he sipped what was left of his soup out of the bowl of ramen. "Kakashi, I think he was just trying to get rid of me though." Hana answered as she took another big mouthful of ramen. "Hey, I heard Kakashi got knocked unconscious, I wonder what happened?" Akki mused as he thought about Kakashi getting into a serious fight. He was then snapped out of his musing by the gust of wind Hana created when she ran. "Hana?" Akki asked as he looked around, only to find her figure becoming small and smaller as she sprinted away towards Kakashi's home. "Hnn, whatever, more for me."

\


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm very disappointed in you Kakashi, to be taken completely out the game by two low life punks like that; I was under the impression that you were one of the best." Tsunadae scolded as Kakashi sat up in his hospital bed. He was awake, but still pretty much out of it still. "Sorry to disappoint you." He merely said and not really apologized. Hana stood behind him with a clenched fist, for she still could not fully believe that Kakashi was alright. As the others left to go examine Lee, Hana finally built up enough courage to lay her hand on his shoulder and ask, "Kakashi sensei, are you really alright?" For she was afraid the answer wouldn't be a good one. "I'm fine, now go; I don't want you here worrying about me. I just need to get some more sleep." Kakashi answered half asleep as he drifted away from Hana's hand and laid back down, hand folded over his chest. "Alright, I'll go if you want me to." Hana commented as she left the room. As Hana walked down the hall she noticed Sakura leaving Sasuke's room. Her eyes were slightly puffy and tear stains ran down her cheeks. "Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Hana said as she approached Sakura and laid a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, it's just that, Sasuke's finally awake and, I'm just so happy." Sakura answered with a smile as she wiped away a straggling tear. "Don't worry how about we go home and work on our chores, that'll get out minds off of them." Hana proposed as Sakura nodded.

"Akki, how's your arm and leg?" Hana asked as she and Akki walked down the street towards their secret training area that they had established as basically a place for rehabilitation. "Fine, I can do most anything that I used to be able to, but if I over excerpt myself, it really takes a toll on my leg and arm." Akki lied. Hana knew he was lying, she knew that if he over worked himself when training or doing pretty much anything, that the pain he would feel after would be excruciating. She also knew that it was her fault he still felt the haunting pain from his horrible injury. "Well guess what I learned, I learned how to go hours while wearing the training gloves and stockings." Hana said excitedly, trying to change the subject onto a lighter note. "Good, you're learning endurance. Pretty soon you'll be pretty good at controlling your chakra." Akki answered with a smile. "Yea, maybe." Hana mused to herself as she looked down at her long sleeved gloves and stockings. "Maybe I will." She mumbled to herself.

"Akki, can I ask you something?" Hana said as she and Akki packed up their training items. "What?" he answered as he put all of the training and rehabilitation tools back into his pack. "Do you know anything about medical ninjutsu?" Hana asked as she double checked her bag for anything missing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like healing and what not. It's a really valuable kind of jutsu to know when on the battle field." Hana commented. "Oh, well no not really. All I know is basically it's really hard to master because it requires precise movement and control of your chakra." Akki answered. "Oh." Hana merely said. She knew she would certainly have to work hard to master this then. "Hey, why are worrying about healing, I'll always protect you." Akki said with a playful smile as he stood up.

As Hana walked down the street with Akki by her side and the fleeting light of the sun caught in her eyes, she thought about all the things that had happened lately. Firstly the invasion of Konoha and Akki's injuries, and then about Kakashi and his run in with the Akatsuki, and after that, the multitude of formalities that had come from all of these things happening around the same time. _'I have to get stronger, I have to get faster, I have to be better than I ever was before.' _Hana thought to herself as she tightened her palm into a fist. _'Learning how to utilize my chakra to heal is the best thing I can do. I could be of so much more use, and I could finally repay Akki for saving my life.'_ Hana was engulfed in her own thoughts about how she could become stronger. Hana then realized that at that moment, she would have to decide if she was going to let her weaknesses as person overtake her and make her human, or if she would choose to be a true shinobi. _'I will no longer love Kakashi, or anyone for that matter, I will protect him, and all of those precious to me. I have decided now and until I am strong enough to stand my own, that I will no longer have human weaknesses, such as affection, I will only have the heart of a true shinobi and the will of fire, a bond so strong that it can never be broken.'_ Hana was now decided on her course of action for the entirety of her training to become a true ninja. She would conceal and maybe even forget her feelings as a true shinobi would, she was now on the true path of a shinobi. No feelings shall bar her way from her ultimate goal.

"Umm, excuse me, but is Lady Tsunadae in?" Hana asked as she leaned over the counter of the nurses desk. "Actually, at this moment she is working on a very difficult operation. Can I take a message for her?" the nurse asked politely. "Uh, well no, but I would appreciate it if you would just say that Hana Kikuno was here and to see me as soon as she can." Hana answered as she began to walk away. Hana then went outside of the hospital and saw Kakashi walking around. "Hello sensei." She said with extreme delight in her tone, for she was extremely happy that Kakashi was up and walking around. "Hello Hana, wearing those chakra sleeves I see. Are you finally getting the hang of them?" Kakashi asked with a smile. "Yes, most definitely, I can control my chakra release now, but I am not at all close to mastering it. I seem to be fairly senseless when it comes to chakra." Hana answered. "Oh, well you seem to be improving, but remember, those sleeves and stockings aren't meant to be worn all the time. You may become overly attached to them if you do." Kakashi warned as Hana only smiled and said, "Yes sensei, I understand. Don't worry about me, just get better so we can start training again."


	12. Chapter 11

"Lady Tsunadae, I would like to ask you something?" Hana said as she stepped closer to the Tsunadae. "Yes, what is it?" Tsunadae asked as she looked down and tried to review some paperwork. "I wanted to ask if I could train under you to learn how to perform medical ninjutsu?" Hana quivered at the thought of rejection. Tsunadae then looked up from her paperwork with a rather serious look on her face and said, "This will be fairly difficult, this is one of the hardest jutsu to master due to the precise exertion of chakra it requires. Are you sure you would like to try and train for this particular jutsu, it is extremely hard to master." Hana stared at her feet for a minute, contemplating if she really wanted to do this. Akki then came into her mind, his broken and hurt state. His weakness gave her strength, and so she held her head high, and looked Tsunadae straight in the eye and said, "I can do this, I just wish for you to teach me. I am determined." Hana had a serious look in her eye that gave Tsunadae reassurance that Hana was not going to quit at this.

"I know what those gloves are for; you can't use them while training. If you do, you will become completely dependent on them." Tsunadae said as she and Hana walked into the training area. "Yes my lady." Hana respectively stated as she slipped the gloves off and slid part of them into the pack she carried around her headband on her waist. "Ok, we need to assess at which level you are at. Come with me." Tsunadae waved as she walked over towards a pool that surrounded the area around the table. Tsunadae then bent down till her hands reached the water, and within an instant she pulled out a notably large fish. It jumped and tried t escape her grasp, but its efforts were to no avail as she slammed it down onto the table before Hana. "This fish is a rare kind that can survive without water for a whole half a day. When I put him onto the table I damaged him. You will need to try to heal him for this first lesson." Tsunadae said as she left Hana standing before the still very alive fish. "I will be back in an hour to check on your progress."

Hana let out a huff as she tried to release all the chakra within her hands and direct it towards the injured fish. She saw a few sparks of light green chakra every now and then, but from what she had already seen, that was not even close to the amount needed to properly heal something. "Come on Hana, do this for Akki, do this for Kakashi. Come and just do it already. This is for all those you need to heal, for all those you will heal if you learn this. Come on, please." She pleaded with herself as she grunted and tried desperately to release her chakra. Suddenly she heard the door open and slam. When she turned to see who had walked in, she saw Tsunadae. Tsunadae leisurely walked over towards her. "You seem to be having a lot of trouble with this. You don't have to learn this jutsu; it's extremely hard for any ninja to learn. Some just aren't cut out for this." Tsunadae commented as she saw the determined look in Hana's eye as she tried desperately to release the chakra within her hands and fingers. "I know, I know that I am not cut out for this, but I am stubborn, and I can't be told that I am wrong, and I have no respect for the words of others, and I am spiteful. I would cut off my nose just to spite my face, and to just spite myself for thinking I can't do this, I will." Hana said with a frightening amount of determination radiating from her voice. Tsunadae was taken aback by this. The determination that Hana had was staggering. She had no sense of reality, she didn't care if she physically wasn't unable to do this, she had it in her head that she was going to do this, and she was going to make it a reality. Tsunadae knew that Hana wasn't going to ever be able to master this jutsu, with all her reason she believed this, yet a small bit of hope shone through. How nice it would be to have Hana actually master this jutsu. "I understand, I'll come back at noon to see if you have done it yet. If you haven't, I will send you home with books to study, and you will come back tomorrow and try again." Tsunadae said as she left the room.

Beads of sweat dripped off of Hana's scrunched face as she grimaced. She had yet to have healed the fish and she had been trying for hours. She knew it was close to noon, for so much time seemed to have passed. Hana tried and tried again and again, but to no avail. She then heard the door open once again, Hana knew what that meant.

Hana had stayed up all night studying the medical ninjutsu. She nearly knew everything about the jutsu. She knew that the chakra used to heal mostly came from the finger tips. She knew that you must stay calm and have precise articulation when using the jutsu. She was ready or at least thought she was when Tsunadae lead her to the same room and pulled a fish out once again. This time though, Tsunadae stayed the whole time. Her eyes carefully watching every face and move Hana made. Hana pulled off her gloves once again and tried and failed another attempt. An hour passed in this manner, and Tsunadae said with a bit of sympathy for the girl, "You aren't able to do this, and you won't ever be able to do this. Chakra release is hard for you, and this jutsu is even hard for those who extremely good at chakra control. Pushing yourself won't do you any good. You should just stop—'' Tsunadae was then cut off by Hana who said, "I am ignorant enough to blatantly disregard your warnings, and so I will. I am ignorant of my own weaknesses, and through that ignorance I will be able to perform this jutsu." Hana said through gritted teeth as sweat dropped off of her forehead and onto the table. "You must realize it is useless to try and perform this jutsu when you are so weak at chakra control." Tsunadae answered. "I will do this. I will do this through sheer power of will. Through sheer power of will I will master this jutsu. I have the will of fire; I am linked to all other ninja of this village through this will. I have the will of fire, the will to surpass my own limitations, the will to protect all of my fellow shinobi, and through this jutsu I will be able to. I have the sheer will to do this, and so I will." Hana nearly exclaimed as she slid the gloves on. A rush of chakra went through her bones when she tried to exert the chakra needed to heal. Suddenly an immense amount of chakra started to flood from her exposed fingertips. The seemingly lifeless fish then began to start to flop and jump. "I know I should, but I don't care if I will be dependent on these gloves for my release of chakra. I will be able to heal my comrades with these gloves, and so I will."

"You will never be able to fully master medical ninjutsu, but I can make it so you can do field work, like healing broken bones or reconnecting torn muscles. You won't be able to perform much more than that with your chakra. The best thing for you to learn if you want to be able to perform some of the techniques for healing is to study the anatomy of a person and their chakra points. You will not be a formal member of the medical squad, but you will be able to master some of the techniques they use to heal." Tsunadae explained as they both walked down the hall together. "I never really wanted to become part of the medical squad, or even to have the formal training it requires, I just want to be able to protect my comrades in any way I can." Hana answered. "You seem to be very concerned with your comrades and your fellow shinobi; I find that to be a good quality in a shinobi. I am sure that someday, you will be a great ninja." Tsunadae said as she ruffled Hana's hair.


	13. Chapter 12

"Sakura Haruno is one of the most skilled medical genin I have ever seen. I have been training under Lady Tsunadae for a couple of weeks and still I can only perform simple techniques without the gloves. Sakura trained for only a week and had nearly mastered her release and control of chakra. I know that in only a short while she will surpass me." Hana commented as she and Akki walked down the crowded street together. "Yea, the only time you can actual use your chakra is with those sleeves, and if you exert yourself too much while using the sleeves you'll probably pass out now. So at least try to not use too much of your chakra." Akki said in an almost teasing manner. "I know, I know, I cannot use my chakra at all without these special sleeves, but that's why you're helping me get more stamina and endurance." Hana said with a smile. "Ha, even if I train you to the best of my ability you'll probably fuck it up somehow or another." Akki said with a grin and a laugh. "Well, I never heard you complaining when I reconnected and healed those fractured bones and tendons in your arm and leg." Hana smirked. "Yea, well we both know who's still the strongest." Akki huffed.

"Come on, you need to hit all the targets!" Akki barked as Hana took in heavy breaths and tried to hit all the targets posted with her shuriken and kunai. "Can't you see I'm trying? Look I hit every single on in the bull's eye!" Hana exclaimed as she tried to take in as much air as possible. "Yea, but it took you nearly 3 minutes; it should be more like 1 minute at the most." Akki said as he walked over towards Hana. He then reached into the pack he had around his leg and pulled out several kunai and shuriken. With a grin he said, "Watch me." Akki then jumped straight into the air and began to spin profusely. Shuriken and kunai alike began to be launched with extreme precision at the targets, hitting the bull's eye with a bit of a shiver each time. Akki then fell from his place in the air and landed on his hands, from which he front flipped back onto his feet. "Now if you can at least do half as good as that, then maybe I'll admit that you're strong." Akki said as he nonchalantly walked back to his seat. "Ok, this time I'll do it." Hana mumbled to herself as she held a kunai tightly in both hands. She closed her eyes and felt her body suddenly have complete and control over itself. All her energy was flowing through her like an intense stream. She was in complete and total control, her body sensed all of her surroundings with precision. Hana then jerked her eyes open and did a complete turn and threw her kunai at the target that was once behind her. As she proceeded to spin back to her original orientation, she threw a kunai or shuriken at each target within view. "Alright this is what I wanna see! Come on, let's see if you can keep this up!" Akki said as he jumped up from his seat and leapt towards Hana. Hana had yet to of broken her concentration when Akki launched himself at her, coming in from behind. She turned herself just as he tried to strike her with his kunai. Sparks flew from the scraping blades as they met with precison and force. Akki smiled as he instantaneously flipped back and away from Hana. "This is gettin' good!" Akki exclaimed with an almost sadistic expression on his face. "Bring it on…demon." Hana answered as she drew her arm up with her kunai in the striking positon. Akki then ran towards her with full speed and right before their blades met he did a full front flip over Hana, his face inches from hers. Hana was still fully aware of her surroundings and still had full control and concentraiont. She turned right as Akki's feet hit the ground, and instantaneously their kunai scraped together. Hana's hand began to tremble under the strength Akki was forcing upon her kunai, but she didn't let up. Hana then scraped the kunai against Akki's, bringing it away from his and outwards. She took this oppurtuity to strike at Akki, who deflected each attack. Their blades scraped together and sparks flew. Each then began to move at a seemingly superhuman speed, their movements only marked by the meeting of their blades and the screeching the blades let out each time they met. Each attack one made towards the other was seemingly deflected. Suddenly Akki and Hana were then caught and their movements stopped by the meeting of their blades. Each exerted force, causing the other to not be able to be released from the standoff. Hana's eyes were cold and calculating, stare that Akki had never seen in her eyes before. She had the drive to kill, the drive to attack, drive to protect those closest to her, she now had two sides, an assassin, and her.

"I suppose I have trained as much as I can. Here's a book I found, it has many medical techniques that don't require a high chakra level to do. I think it will come in handy on the field. And here is another book. It covers basically everything you need to know about medical ninjutsu, so if you ever need to refresh on some of the properties, it's there. I hope you will use your stubbornness to become a true ninja someday." Tsunadae said as she handed Hana a couple of books and ruffled her hair. "I truly appreciate you doing this for me, and I think your new student, Sakura Haruno, will become a truly great medical nin. Thank you for everything." Hana said as she smiled at Tsunadae. "Now I think you should test your new found skills on a mission. It will be a 4 man job and I want you to pick who will be accompanying you. Now be at my office by 8:00 tomorrow with the three others you want to come with you and I will explain the details. Now go!" Tsunadae waved as Hana thanked her and began to run to find Akki.

Hana ran towards the valley where she and Akki trained. Akki was sitting on a boulder under the shade of a tree. He was covered in sweat and shirtless. He took a towel and wiped the sweat off of his exhausted face and breathed heavily. As Hana ran she dropped the books onto the ground and ran towards Akki, forgetting everything in her excitement. Akki stood up and let the towel slip onto the ground. As he watched her run towards him with a smile on her intensely happy face, he only held a torn expression on his, for he had no idea what he was going to do next. As Hana began to become only a few feet away she exclaimed giddily, "Lady Tsunadae is sending us on a mission, and I want you to be on my-" Hana was then cut off by the sudden movement of Akki's arms wrapping tightly around her and his lips on hers. Surprise over took her when his tongue pierced through her lips. Hana then put her hands on the sides of Akki's face. She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew she didn't hate the man that was making her feel so confused.

( OH MY GAARA. I DID IT, I ACTUALLY PAIRED THEM. PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS WAS A STUPID MOVE.)


	14. Chapter 13

Deidara had just gotten back from a mission to capture one of the tailed fox creatures and was truthfully tired and hungry. His cloak was torn, for he and Sasori had run into some trouble and were almost hurt in the struggle to capture the jinchuriki. He put one tired and sore foot in front of the other and made his way to his favorite tea and dumpling shop. He always liked to go there after a long mission or just to get inspiration for a piece he was doing. The shop was located deep within the woods and was secluded, which made it the perfect place for him to go without being spotted by any enemy's. He walked slowly and sluggishly towards the front stoop of the shop and plopped himself down onto the floor. He only sat for a minute or two when a wrinkled faced woman appeared before him with a smile on her pruned face. Every time Deidara saw her he immediately thought of a giant raisin. "Your regular?" she asked with a cheerful voice as she wiped her hands with her apron. "Yes please." Deidara muttered as he began to try and relax his sore muscles. He sat there for a few minutes, trying desperately to get a crick out of his arm when he heard a giant explosion come from behind. He felt the small shack shake and seem to jump from the ground. He leapt to his feet and turned to see what had just happened. A huge cloud of black smoke began to float up into the air. "Akane, you idiot!" an unknown voice exclaimed. "Come on Jun, you have to admit that was the best one yet." Another voice replied with excitement within it. The huge cloud of smoke continued to rise from behind the small wooden tea shop. Suddenly the wrinkled old women appeared before him with a look of extreme disappointment on it. "That damned girl is such a handful." She muttered as she set down the plate of dumplings and then the steaming cup of tea. The woman herself just stood there, leaning on a slender column that held the tin roof over the deck. "I see that your clothes are ripped this time. Did you get another rough one?" she asked with a grin on her wrinkled face. Deidara nodded as he ate another dumpling. This woman had no idea what the Akatsuki was, but she did understand her most loyal customer. Suddenly a large boom came from behind the shack. It shook the house with fury and made both the old woman and Deidara lose their balance slightly. "That damned girl." The old woman muttered once again as she made her way behind the shack where the explosion had just occurred. Deidara was now curious as to what was causing these explosions. When he made his way to the backyard of the tea shack he saw a multitude of pigs and boars and in the middle stood two. The ground in which the two stood was black and charred by the explosion which had just occurred. There was the old woman's grandson standing there, but there was a girl as well. Deidara had never seen this girl before. She had long, lose, curly black hair and her face was covered in soot and the grandson's face was covered as well. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" the old woman asked, anger filling her to the brim. "Well, you said to get rid of all that lard and extra rotten food; so, I concluded that this would be the best way." The girl answered as she ran her fingers through her hair and rubbing off all the black soot to reveal blonde hair. "You have almost blown this place up 12 times since you have been here! Stop this foolishness at once!" the old woman shouted as she slapped the girl. The girl held her head low for a second or two, but she then snapped her head back up and a huge grin was resting on her face. She was not affected by the harsh slap at all. "Well, you are focusing on the words blown up, rather than almost, which is what I focus on. Yes, I have "almost" blown this place up 12 times. For that, I have to say that I am not sorry." The girl answered as she finally noticed Deidara standing there. She then made her way over towards him. Within an instant she had the ripped part of Deidara's cloak in hand and was examining it. "I can sew this up for you if you want." She said with a smile.

Deidara laid outstretched on the porch as the girl sewed up his cloak. Deidara wasn't in a hurry to get back to base, so he just laid there and tried to look for inspiration. He liked the life he lived, he liked how there was always something new and different all the time, but sometimes, in a very long while, he longed for his life to just slow down for a day. A day to spend sitting and drinking tea and eating dumplings, which was what today, was going to be for. "Your cloak is quite nice looking, I wonder how you could let something so pretty be cut up like that?" the girl asked as she held up the nearly finished cloak. "Huh?" Deidara mumbled as he sat up, now aware that he was still here because of that cloak. "But I suppose when you're a rouge ninja, such things do happen." The girl sighed as she looked over the cloak once again. "What is it like being a rogue ninja, life must certainly be interesting. My life never was interesting though." The girl sighed as Deidara was now sitting up fully and looking at the girl who was diligently sewing up his cloak. Her face was still covered in soot, and parts of her hair still had a sooty tint to them. Her arms and hands were covered in brownish blotches which were no doubt burn scars. "Well, life certainly can be interesting when you're a dashing rogue ninja such as I." Deidara said with a grin and his arrogance radiating through his voice. "I can imagine. My brother lusted after such a life; I never saw the appeal till now. 'Akane,' he would say, 'just imagine what our lives would be like if we went rogue and on the run.'" Akane smiled as she said this. "Finished." Akane said as he held up the now fully repaired cloak up. "Thank you…" Deidara was then cut off by Akane as he stood up from the ground. "Please wait a minute. I would like to try and sketch the red clouds on your cloak please. I just think they are absolutely beautiful." Akane said as she ran into the shack and retrieved a pencil and a piece of paper. "You think the red clouds are, pretty?" Deidara asked with a fair amount of surprise in his voice as he watched Akane try to draw a quick sketch of the red clouds on his cloak. "Absolutely, what a beautiful symbol it would be to carve into a mountain. I just need to mark the explosion placements." Akane muttered as she began to draw small dots onto the outskirts of the cloud she had just drawn. "What do you mean by the placements of the explosions?" Deidara asked as Akane drew several more dots onto the end and tip of the cloud. "Oh, well, whenever I see a symbol or something that I like I carve it into that mountain over there with my bombs. I already know this one will be a bit harder to do than the others, but I know it will be worth it." Akane excitedly answered as she pointed to a yonder mountain, which had a few symbols and sign carved into its flat and grey surface. "You're pretty good at the art of explosions, aren't you?" Deidara smiled slightly as he turned back to her. "Well, my clan is known for their art in explosions, that is after all how we all made our living. Blowing up old mines, making firework shows, carving symbols and family crests into mountainsides, but I guess it's just me now." Akane said as she handed the cloak to Deidara. "Wherever you're going, can come with you? You seem interesting enough, and you seem to understand the ecstasy that comes with the fiery smell and pure flames that comes explosions." Akane said as she held her grasp on the cloak which Deidara held as well. "I don't think you'd like to follow me to where I'm going, but I suppose anyone who can create such perfected pieces, at least deserves a chance. If you can catch me off guard with your jutsu, then I will probably, consider bringing you with me." Deidara answered as he crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll try not to hurt you." Akane answered with a mischievous smile on her face. Deidara only chuckled at her sly comment.

Deidara walked through the long stretch of woods paranoid that the girl would come after him. He wasn't afraid of her at all; he just didn't much care for the feeling of knowing he was being watched. The trees all leaned forwards and their branched nearly rubbed against the branches of the trees on the other side of the road. This made it seem as though there was a tunnel forming, which Deidara didn't like either. Suddenly a huge boom came from above and not a second later did all the tree tops of the forest trees catch fire and flame bright red. The smoke was great and masked the tree top, making it almost impossible to see id Akane was hiding in the tree tops. Suddenly another loud boom came from the tops of the trees and as Deidara turned he saw Akane burst through the smoke and flame, propelled by her own explosion. As she came hurdling towards Deidara she pulled out a paper with special inscriptions on it and before her feet even touched the ground she had already placed the now ignited bomb onto the front of Deidara's cloak. Her feet remained on the ground for less than a second before she through down another explosive that propelled her back into the tree tops. Deidara leisurely pulled the bomb off and tossed it towards his feet and as it detonated it propelled him into the burning tree tops as well. He was in the middle of the fire, yet he felt no sensation of burning. "Release!" Akane exclaimed as the fire suddenly disappeared from the tree tops. When the smoke and flames cleared Deidara could clearly see Akane hanging from the outstretched limb of tree, her shirt caught on the limb. Her hands were still in the hand sign of genjutsu release. Deidara immediately started laughing at the clearly annoyed girl before him. He then easily strode over towards her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and jumped back down to the ground. "You seem to know what you're doing when it comes to bombs and explosions." Deidara slightly chuckled as he released her and dropped her onto the ground. "Well I am a part of the Hiyama clan. We are known for our dramatic explosions." Akane answered as she patted the soot off of her pink apron and rubbed out the black soot from her blonde hair. "I suppose anyone that good at creating such eccentric explosions is welcome under me. Now let's go." Deidara said with a smile as he began to walking with Akane in his follow.


	15. Chapter 14

"I got drafted into the black ops!" Akki exclaimed as he pulled back and away from Hana. Hana stood there for a few moments with a stunned look on her face, but only a few seconds after she snapped back into herself and held a stern expression. "Aren't you happy for me?" He asked excitedly has he held her by her shoulders. Hana just stared at his smiling face for a minute or two before she answered. "What's wrong with you?" Hana exclaimed. "Come on, you can't be that mad at me, I am a part of the ANBU Black Ops now! And you don't really think that was serious, do you?" he asked as he turned away from her. "I think you're an idiot, that's what I think. And anyways, you aren't a part of the Black Ops, you have to be jonin level, and even if you are, you're just gonna get yourself killed, YOU GIANT DUMBASS!" Hana exclaimed as she struck at Akki with her fist. Akki caught her fist in mid-swing and turned to her. "I am a jonin, YOU GIANT DUMBASS!" he said with a bit of coldness in his eyes. His grasp was still strong and holding around Hana's fist as she tried desperately to get released. Akki then opened his hand and freed her fist. "You are not." Hana said as she rubbed her slightly sore wrist. "All that time we had been training, I had been getting stronger, and when the time was right, I got Tsunadae to give me the test. I passed, and today I was told that I would start getting missions as an ANBU." Akki explained with a smirk of confidence on his face. "Well why the hell did you have to tell me like that, you imbecile?" Hana exclaimed as she leapt towards Akki. "Because, have you ever considered that anyone but Kakashi might want to have feelings for you?" Akki asked with a grin as he pressed his lips to Hana's cheek. Akki then turned from Hana and walked away towards the village calmly. Hana sank to her knees, her only company the discarded books she had threw to the ground.

"Did you pull it off?" Katsuo excitedly asked as Akki strode passed him. "Of course I did, I am an ANBU Black Ops after all." Akki answered with his arrogance radiating from his voice. "I can't believe you actually did that to her. Do you think she knew it was a joke?" Katsuo as

**Authors note: I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so I decided to leak this piece from my unfinished chapter. I will be temporarily stopping this piece, but I will return to it. I just want to work on something else for right now. I promise I will start this piece up again. I hope you liked this story so far. Please review and flame me if I went full retard on anything ok, thank you. I really appreciate review, favorites, and follows!**


	16. Chapter 15

Itachi's Gaiden

Itachi's girlfriend/lover story

It is 2 years before the massacre, Itachi 13. Yes, fuck kishimoto logic, Itachi is 13 now. SO DEAL WITH IT PLEASE. (Sorry kishimoto, but your logic is a bit fucked up, but you make really, really good manga.)

Itachi had been returning home from training when he saw her. He had never seen her before in his life. When he walked passed her he searched for the Uchiha symbol on the back of her dress, but he found no evidence of one. Itachi then realized that she must have been the daughter of the women his father's cousin was going to marry. There had been talk of an outsider marrying into the family, but Itachi had always believed it to be just another rumor spread about the clan. Her hair was dark and her eyes darker. She was wearing a blue kimono and no shoes. She was clearly new to the clan, and by the looks of it she was going to have a hard time being accepted. As Itachi turned the corner to go down the street to get to his home, he heard the snickering of several other boys about the same age as him. They all seemed to be laughing and snickering at the girl that was now moving boxes into her new home. "How long do you think a weakling like her will survive around here?" One asked laughingly to another. "I still can't believe that the heads are letting him marry an outsider." One mumbled as the rest still pointed and laughed at the girl. Itachi really could carless about what happened to the girl or if she was apart of the clan or not. He just continued on the way home.

"Sasuke, Itachi dear," Itachi and Sasuke's mother called from the kitchen. "Yes?" Itachi mumbled as he walked into the kitchen with Sasuke in his follow. "Your father's cousin is getting married to that women from that village near Konoha, and your father wants you and the rest of the clan to come to the wedding ceremony. He said that it would help to bring the clan closer together, and let the outsiders become socialized with the rest of us, and as the head of the family sons' you must get know the outsiders as well. Remember, we're all a big family and we need to act like it." Their mother smiled as she explained everything. Itachi didn't really listen to what his mother was saying, mostly because it was about behaving and acting respectful, but also because he really didn't care about the outsiders. Sasuke meanwhile, listened to every word his mother spoke. "The wedding is tomorrow and I want you two to wear your best clothes and behave all the way through." She said as she smiled and washed the dishes. "Itachi, smile and talk to the rest of the family." Their mother pleaded. Sasuke then began to laugh at his brother's seeming annoyance by the comment. "And you Sasuke, no talking or wiggling the whole way through!" Sasuke's mother teased as Sasuke stopped laughing at Itachi. Itachi just gave a smile to his small brother.

"These clothes are tight, and itchy!" Sasuke exclaimed as his mother slipped his dress shirt on. Itachi only sighed as he slid on his equally tight and itchy dress shirt. "Come on Sasuke, just do it and don't complain. It's what father wants." Itachi answered as he tidied his newly put on shirt. He smoothed out the wrinkles on the shirt and on his pants before he slid the door open and walked out into the living room where his mother and Sasuke were getting ready. "You look so handsome in that Itachi!" Itachi's mother exclaimed as she clapped her hands and let go of Sasuke who was still tangled up in his shirt. Sasuke then fell onto the floor with the shirt covering his head and him yelling, "Mother, mother, I have awoken my sharingan! But why does it make everything so dark?" Itachi only looked on at his brother who was squirming around on the ground, and sighed. "I'm going to go and see father." Itachi mumbled as he left the room. "Wait, Itachi! Bring those rice balls and cabbage to the newcomers when you go!" Itachi's mother exclaimed as she tried to pull Sasuke's shirt off of his head and free him from his itchy prison.

Itachi walked up to the door and knocked on it. He stood there for a few minutes before he heard footsteps begin to approach the door. It slid open to reveal the girl he saw yesterday. Her face was half hidden by the door and her hair was down and seemed to cover the other half and all of her shoulders. "I am Itachi, the son of the head of the family, and I would just like to welcome you to the Uchiha Clan with this." Itachi said as he gave a fake smile and extended the box filled with rice balls and some cabbage. "Thank you." The girl mumbled as she took the box from Itachi. She then quickly shut the door, leaving Itachi's face inches away from the door. "Well if all goes as planned I won't ever have to worry doing this kind of stuff ever again." Itachi mumbled to himself as he walked back to his house where Sasuke and his mother were sure to be waiting.

"This shirt is too itchy! TAKE IT OFF ME!" Sasuke shouted as his mother tried to hold his wriggling hand as they walked. "We have already discussed this Sasuke; you have to wear the shirt." His mother answered with her calm and soothing voice. "I"LL RIP IT OFF!" Sasuke exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of his mother's surprisingly tight grasp. Itachi only sighed and laid his palm over his face as his mother dragged Sasuke behind him. After a long while of dragging and threats by Sasuke, they finally all made it to the ceremony. A lot of the seats had already been taken, but there were still a couple in the front that were open. "Now you two go sit on the second row next to the rest of the younger children, and I'll be back here with your father." Itachi's mother said as she pointed to the front and put Sasuke's hand in Itachi's. Itachi then started walking towards the front with his brother in tow. Sasuke struggled against his brother a bit, but soon found it hopeless and gave up. Itachi and Sasuke sat next to a couple of other boys that were about the same age as Itachi. Suddenly everyone got quiet, and that's when Itachi noticed that his father had just arrived. He strode towards the front where he took his stand and announced, "This ceremony being held today will welcome an outsider into the clan. Our clan stands strong and united, and so when this day ends we will stand strong and united with yet another. As clan leader, I formally welcome Kaede and her daughter into this clan, and I hope you both proper. Now, let the ceremony begin." Itachi's father said as he walked away from where he stood and towards his seat next to Itachi and Sasuke's mother. The ceremony lasted around 30 minutes and about halfway through the kids beside Itachi and Sasuke began to talk in whispers and murmurs. Itachi picked up bits and pieces, and concluded that they were talking about the girl, the daughter of the outsider. She was wearing a blue kimono and her brown hair was in a ponytail that kept the hair out of her face. On the back of her kimono there was no Uchiha symbol to be seen. When Sasuke looked at the girl's mother he saw the symbol on the back of her kimono. Itachi new immediately that this would cause her immense trouble when it came to dealing with the more proud members of the clan.

"The ceremony is over, Itachi can we go home now?" Sasuke asked in his young and a bit whiny voice. "Not yet Sasuke, we have to congratulate them before we go, we don't want to sound rude do we?" Itachi answered with a smile as he began to pull his brother towards the crowd of people that surrounded the newlyweds. "Ah, Itachi, Sasuke. How nice it is to see you two, you both have grown so much." The groom said as he patted Sasuke's soft, black hair. "Kaede, Takara, these are the boys I was telling you about." The man called over to his wife and his new stepdaughter. "Itachi is one of the most talented members of the clan, and Sasuke is his kid brother." The man smiled as he showed his wife and Takara Itachi and Sasuke. "How nice it is to meet you," the young bride answered as she shook Itachi and Sasuke's hand in a friendly fashion. "Takara, come meet Itachi and Sasuke." The woman called to her daughter, who was standing feet away. The girl stumbled over and slowly extended her hand towards Itachi. Itachi then took her hand and shook it, a smile on his face as he did so. After that she just backed away from them all. "You'll have to excuse my daughter; she is still adjusting to this new environment. It was very nice to meet you both." The woman said. Itachi grinned and answered, "It is nice to meet you to."

"Why do we always have to go to those stupid ceremonies?" Sasuke asked bitterly as he and Itachi walked down the street and towards their home. "Well, it is what the clan does. The clan always comes together on these occasions, and that helps to strengthen our bonds and stay a family." Itachi answered. "I still don't see why I have to go and strengthen my 'bonds' with the rest of the clan when I have you. You are stronger than the whole clan combined, Itachi!" Sasuke said sweetly as Itachi smiled. "Are you just trying to be nice to me so that I will carry you the rest of the way home?" Itachi jokingly asked as he smiled at his young brother. "Maybe?" Sasuke answered with a sweet expression on his face. "Ok, but you're getting heavier, and soon I probably won't be able to carry you." Itachi laughingly said as he kneeled down and let his brother clumsily climb atop his back. "Come on Itachi, we both know I'll never be too heavy for you to carry." Sasuke said as his head popped up from behind Itachi's shoulder. They then both started off down the long stretch before them.

Takara searched desperately for a way out of the cluster of houses and the Uchiha walls, but she was so lost that she was sure she would never be able to. Her feet were bare and she wore no shoes, but all the rocks that seemed to penetrate through her skin didn't seem to have an effect on her at all. "All I wanted was just a few peaches, and I have now just gotten myself lost." Takara said as she sank to her knees in the seemingly desolate neighborhood. "Hey, girl, what are you doing here?" a voice said as she felt a foot give her a bit of a push. She lifted her head an up enough so that she could see over her crossed arms. She saw three Uchiha boys, about the same age as her. "You're an outsider, what are you doing in here?" One asked with anger and hatred in his voice. Takara suddenly realized that they must think that she was a random girl who had wandered in here. "If you're not a part of the Uchiha Clan, get out!" Another boy said as he took her by the arm and yanked her onto her feet. He pulled her while Takara dragged her feet as she made on a few steps in attempt to follow. He then released her arm and flung her forwards when doing so. Takara fell to the ground. Takara raised her head slightly and saw that they had dragged to the gate. Takara fumbled to her feet, but lost it when one of the boys kicked her forward, making her fall to the ground once again, but this time she was sitting outside of the gate. She heard them mumble a few things that she knew were curses against her before they left. Takara rose to her feet once again, a smile on her now dirty face. "I should have thanked them for helping me get out of that confusing maze." She mumbled to herself as she began to walk through the village. Takara walked through the village in a daze, for she had no idea where anything was. "All I wanted was to get some peaches, is that too much to ask?" Takara sighed as she aimlessly wandered through the village. Takara felt their eyes on her, cold and piercing. Takara then realized she looked nothing at all like the rest of the village inhabitants. She was wearing a long, kimono in the middle of the summer, and she was walking barefoot as she always did. Takara then began to look at all the people who passed her by. Almost all of the people she saw were ninjas and wore short and flexible attire. As Takara analyzed her surroundings and the people within her surroundings she began to lose track of where she was and where she was going. This resulted in Takara walking right past the very thing she had left her home for, the grocery store. Takara noticed it out of the corner of her eye as she passed it and had to do a double take when she saw it. Immediately she backed up and entered the store with glimmering eyes. When she turned a corner in the produce section she found herself face to face with a whole section dedicated to peaches. Takara nearly fell to her knees when she saw this, for she was overjoyed to even be able to see this many peaches in one place. Takara began to gather the peaches up by the arm full, a blissful expression on her face as she did so. She fumbled to the counter, her sight and face totally blocked by the mountain of peaches she was carrying. She let them fall onto the counter with a thud and immediately went back to gather more. When Takara finally left the store, both her arms were loaded down with bags of peaches. Takara walked happily back to the gate of the Uchiha Clan. When she finally made it back, she stopped dead in her tracks before the gate. She was thinking back to what they all had said about her. Takara then walked just as happily over to the right side of the gate and plopped down onto the grassy ground. Her bags of peaches kept her company as she watched everyone enter and leave the gate. She ate peach after peach as she waited and watched the sun slowly disappear from the sky. Takara's attitude and demeanor didn't at all change when the sun was totally gone and the sky was black and spotted with stars. Takara just sat and ate another peach when she felt a bit lonely. "What are you doing out here?" an angry voice asked. Takara turned around with a peach in her mouth. "What I'm told." Takara answered as she swallowed a piece of the peach. "Sometimes I wonder why you are the way you are, Momo." Takara's mother said as she snatched Takara up, into her grasp and began to drag her back into the Clan walls.


End file.
